Hana Yori Dango Finale
by artalicous
Summary: Makino Tsukushi gets the attention of Hanazawa Rui and her worst enemy, Domyoji Tsukasa (who she ends up dating). Makino and Domyojo go through a lot until they manage to end up together. Our story starts, after their wedding and focuses on Rui, Soujirou, Yuuki, and Umi relationships? (Includes Makino & Tsukushi moments).
1. Buried & Forgotten

_**Title: Hana Yori Dango Finale**_

 _ **Fandom: Hana Yori Dango**_

 _ **Type: Regular**_

 _ **Based on: Live action/Manga**_

 _ **Season: After the movie**_

 _ **Rated: Fiction T**_

 _ **Genre: Drama, Romance/Friendship**_

 _ **Chapters: 9**_

 _ **Status: Complete**_

 _ **Language: English**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _ **Hi, Guys! Here I'm again trying to write another fan-fiction. I'm busy these days. But I got some free time this week and I wanted to try something new. "Boys over Flowers." I will try to pick the story were the movie left us.**_

 _ **I don't own any of the names, and the existing characters. It all belongs to** **Kamio Yoko (who wrote the shoujo manga) & the rest who brought the manga to life! Honestly, we owe them a big thank you!**_

* * *

 **Synopsis:** _ **Makino Tsukushi** was the only poor students among the rich students of **Eitoku Academy** , where the **F4** 's word is law. Although she was trying to spend her days low, she stood up to the leader of the group in defense of her friend. The next day she got the " **RED NOTE** " from **F4**. (They often, for whatever reason, handed out red notices and bullied other students.) She declared war right back on the **F4**. Her personality got all the attention of **Hanazawa Rui** (who was her crush) and oddly enough, rouse romantic feelings in her worst enemy, **Domyoji Tsukasa**._

 _The next year found all **F4** graduated and **Makino** in her senior high school year in **Eitoku Academy**. __**Makino** had not spoken to __**Domyoji** __for a year. **Rui** and the other members of **F4** try to help **Makino** and **Domyoji** regain their relationship. **Makino** and **Domyojo** went through a lot until the manage to end up together again. To their long road they have with them, their friends and rivals. **Tsukushi** and **Tsukasa** had their wedding ceremony at the place they had their first date._

 _A year had passed, what happened to **Hanazawa Rui, Nishikado Sojiro, Mimasaka Akira, Matsuoka Yuuki, and Nakashima Umi**? We are going to find out next! Including many **Makino & Tsukushi** moments._

* * *

 _ **~ The main characters of this Fan-Fiction ~**_

* * *

 _ **Hanazawa Rui**_ was a member of the _**F4**_. He was best friend to the other _**F4**_ members since their childhood. _ **Rui**_ was from a well-known, rich and elegant family. He was a mysterious person of a few words. He cherished _**Makino**_ and _**Domyoj** **'s**_ relationship the most. Although he was once in love with _**Makino**_.

 _ **Nishikado Sojiro**_ was also a member of the _**F4**_. He was a part of the sixteenth generation of the ** _Nishikado_** _**Family** _ and the current head of the family's tea school. He was known as a playboy. _**Nishikado**_ had also a first love that he kept deeply into his heart. He was also a big help when it came to _**Makino** _ and her best friend _**Yuki**_.

 _ **Matsuoka Yuki**_ was the best friend of **_Tsukushi Makino_**. She was secretly in love with _**Nishikado Sojiro**_. She was also a middle class girl, who became an important friend for the _**F4.**_ She used to work with _**Makino**_ in the same shop along their High School years. She was a sweet and innocent girl.

 _ **Nakashima Umi**_ was a high school student at _ **M Academy**_. She befriended _**Makino**_ and tried to mislead _**Domyoji**_ , when he lost his memory. She confessed her feelings and was rejected by _**Domyoji**_. She caused **_Makino_** almost her life (due to her wicked personality). _**Rui**_ had seen through her, since the first time they met.

 _ **Makino Tsukushi**_ was now a student in **Eitoku University.** She was the daughter of _**Chieko** _ and **_Haruo_** , and the sister of **_Susumu_**. _**Tsukushi**_ was married to the heir of _ **Domyoji Group.**_ Aside from being stubborn, she had a very strong conviction in her beliefs and would never change them.

 _ **Domyoji Tsukasa**_ the leader of the _ **F4**_ and the heir to _**Domyoji World Finance**_. He was a friend of the **_F4_** since their childhood. Since he was the richest among the four of them, he became their leader. Because of their tight relationship as good friends, each of them knew his real attitude and personality. He and Makino often fought. Yet, she was (and will always be) his only dream.

 **Mimasaka Akira** was a member of the _**F4**_ too. He was part of a rich Yakuza Clan, who tried to legalize their actions. He had two younger twin sisters. Among all the members, he was the kindest and cool-headed. He loved girls older than him and was also a playboy like Sojiro.

* * *

 _ **~ Chapter One: Buried and Forgotten ~**_

* * *

 _It's not fair! Time skips. Life goes on. That's how it was. That's how it is. That's how it will be. Old emotions buried deep down. Feelings are forgotten. Some were better unspoken. Some were never found and some never bound._

 _ **Yuki.**_ She has been in love for almost two years now with one person. It started when Sojiro helped her to take her _'revenge_ ' from her ex-boyfriend. What started like a low flame, had become a serious fire. She knew it (and she knew it well), Nishikado, was not someone she could be in love with. He was a playboy, a ladies men. He was standing in a world so much different from hers. Yuki, (as well as Makino) were never effected by the status or the money. But there was always a big difference, even if she liked it or not. Makino managed to enter the _'High Society'_ , because of Domyoji, but that would never happen with Yuki and Sojiro.

After all, Sojiro only saw Yuki as a very trusted friend, and nothing more. Maybe, they had shared moments. Yuki, was the person that helped him find the message left for him in that rooftop by Sara. She was respected and taken care of by Sojiro. But that was not what she really wanted. There was those days she wished she could share some moments like Makino did with Domyoji. Honestly, she was really happy about Makino. Her personality, had two of the F4 members deeply in love with her.

Yuki, could never done that. She always stood low. After she met the F4 it was mostly Sojiro, helping her. She was a pure, innocent person, sweet and caring. And she was some how pretty. Her only flaw was, that she was in love with on of the F4. The player she choose to be fallen with, was not an easy choice. And around the pretty girls, with the glamorous clothes and the deep pockets, she could only hold the spot of a friend, or maybe a good friend. Nothing more and nothing less.

 _ **Sojiro.**_ The ladies' men. He loved tea and hanging out with pretty women. He once too, was in love with Hinata Sara. Sara, his first love, was one of the reasons he lost his way. He surely had found the meaning of love, thanks to Yuki. That didn't change him much. It made Yuki someone important to his life. Though how important exactly, he never bothered to seek. Life was good the way it was. And he wanted to keep it that way.

He was trustworthy, although a player. He, like Akira, was always out partying and seeing many women. Sojiro never wanted to get in any deep relationships. Why would he want that? _'Life was great the way it was.'_ He never let any girl ride on his bike. Maybe because he liked to drive alone, or just he was keeping it save for the special one. Yuki, always got on his nerves when ever she asked him to pick her up with his bike. Deeply he knew she was only teasing him. _'Yuki, teasing him.'_ He never knew she was able to do that.

He also never imagined he would end up running each time he saw her. It happened three times now. When ever Yuki showed up, he simply run off. The first time, it was only for fun. But he was not sure for the two others. It was like he was trying to avoid something. Yuki.

 _ **Rui.**_ He had fallen in love two times. So deep in love. He had to let go of both of them. His first love, for her career. His second, for his best friend. He was sure there would not be a third. Under his cold and mysterious behavior, laid a carrying person. When it came to love or friendship, Rui was a real friend. He could put others happiness above his. But, that was a secret a few knew. What he had sacrificed, what he gave away to let miracles happen. Domyoji and Makino were more than thankful.

He was not easily fooled. He could read people at once. Like he did, when he first met Umi. ' _That girl'_ gave him the wrong impression. He knew it, she would cause trouble. But he never thought that she would get Makino close to death. Although Makino forgave her. There was no way, he would ever forgive her. After all conning people could never get his attention.

 _ **Umi.**_ She was still baffled, why she thought she was in love with Domyoji? She had done that a lot; thinking she was in love or trying to persuade the other person that she loved him. Only lately she stopped acting too immature. Yet, her wicked part was there. She knew the difference between right and wrong. But that did not mean she would not do wrong, if it could get her where she needed to go. After the incident with Makino, she tried not to hurt anyone (at least physically).

Although, Umi appeared sweet and cute. She was far from that. She spoke her mind out. Like, Makino if something bothered her, she would give a piece of her mind. She never got physical. But beneath, she saw others like targets and opportunities (if needed.) Even if, Makino and Yuki, ended up being friends with her. Umi, like the Ocean, could once be buzzing and suddenly turn dark and wild. Maybe she had her reasons.

Her family, with a middle-income, offered her what she needed. A good education, clothes, food, a respectful living. She had friends, never though close ones. The only she ended up lately to have around was Yuki, and Makino. She had no idea why she even bothered be around those two. The one was too foolish, and the other too innocent. But, deep down Umi still had not forget that she almost caused a life. After all, the ocean's worst fear, it's itself.

 _"You'll not be forgiven!"_ Those words still echo inside her head, when Rui told her. Although, Makino and Yuki, forgot and forgave her. She still did not forgotten or forgiven, that wicked self of hers. And wicked she would remain.

 ** _((~ upcoming chapter 2 ~ ))_**


	2. Ups & Downs

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Okay! Let's Start!**_

* * *

 _ **~ Chapter Two: U** **ps and Downs ~**_

* * *

 _"_ _Wait... Wait, he run off. Like that! Are you kidding me!"_ Umi commented loudly as she was sitting on the dark brown wooden desk, that faced the west window. Her hair the same length as before, only her bangs had grown. She was wearing a yellow shirt, and track pants. She was now a 2nd year university student. She and Yuki have been roommates since day one.

 _"So, what did you do then?"_ she asked as she edged her upper body closer to hear what happened next.

Yuki bit her lip and lowered her eyes, she was sure Umi would get mad at what she would say next. _"I lost him. Sojiro runs so fast. I was wearing heels. There was no way..."_ she mumbled as she gazed at her white socks. How, did she always ended to be friends with bossy girls. First Makino, now Umi.

 _"Don't give me that. It's the 3rd time."_ Umi almost face-palmed herself. This year that had passed, they both came closer. Yuki, and Makino are the nearest friends Umi ever had. Although, they both know her wicked side. At least, she never did anything wrong around them. (After what she caused to Makino.) Umi would never hurt those two.

 _"Anyway Yuki-chan, you should tell him your feelings!_ " she suggested as she jumped of the desk. Umi had found the secret crash that Yuki had. Yuki, asked her, (almost begged her) not to say anything to anyone (neither to Makino) Umi agreed. She had nothing to gain by telling Umi's secret.

Yuki put her hand in frond her face to hide her shook expression. _"I cannot do that Umi-chan. I don't want to lose the friendship we have."_ she said honestly.

 _"Friendship?! What friendship?! You try to meet him. And he's running away. I don't call that a friendship!"_ Umi chuckled at her innocent friend. As she walked closer to Yuki and added _"When an opportunity raises you should not ignore it, Yuki-chan!"_

Yuki blinked gazing at her friend. All those months staying with Umi, she has noticed, Umi would never let a chance been lost. Yuki admired Umi for that. The only thing she hated, was if Umi used wicked means. _"Umi-chan, you can do that. I cannot! I don't bare to lose Sojiro. And If I would somehow manage to tell him that I'm in love. He would freak and avoid me for ever."_ she told Umi with a sad tone.

 _"Well, Well! You are right! You never know, how the F4 will react!"_ Umi agreed with her.

Yuki nodded and smiled at her friend, as she looked at the time. It was already 5 pm and they had plans. _"We should get ready, the party is tonight!_ " Yuki cheered. Then she walked at the north side of the room, where the big wooden dresser was. _"At least, we should dress well!"_

 _"I'm not sure, I should come!"_ Umi sighed spacing out. Maybe Tsukushi and Tsukasa had forgiven her, but the rest of F4 never were fond of Umi.

Yuki walked closer placing her hand on Umi's back. _"What are you talking about Umi-chan. It's their wedding anniversary. We cannot miss that. And with Tsukushi-chan gone on their holidays, we haven't seen her for sometime now._ " Yuki explained.

 _"Yeah, I know. It's not that! I want to see Makino. But the rest don't want me there._ " she responded.

Yuki smiled and gave her friend a hug _"Everything, will be fine. You have not met them like for ever. I think you will be fine. After you have Makino's support. They will not hold any grudges."_

 _"I am not sure about that Yuki-chan!"_ Umi repeated. She was sure, she wasn't welcome. But since when did she really care about what F4 was thinking. Since Makino and Domyoji, invited her. She had nothing to worry about. _'Right?'_

After, long thought Umi came to the conclusion that she would go. _"Alright, let's get dressed!"_ she agreed with Yuki.

 _"Yay!"_ Yuki let out a small cheer, and opened the flipping doors of the dresser. _"What should we wear?"_

When it came to dressing code, Yuki knew to choose the right outfit. Umi, never mastered any fashion skills. She lately ended up dress a bit better cause of Yuki. Both girls needed an hour until they put together the right outfit. Yuki, needed to look the best way she could, since Sojiro would be there. She found a black short dress (with an A line) and red strips. She put her hair up to a pony-tail. Black high heels. And a black jacket. She added her rings, earnings and bracelet and ready she was. Umi however, wore a plain short tight black dress. It was really simple, but elegant. A black jacket and black heels. Her hair worn loose. Both of them only applied some make up, nothing much.

 _"Okay, Yuki-chan. Ready to leave?"_ Umi asked her roommate _"Should, I call a taxi?"_

These year, When Yuki and Umi were together, Yuki didn't ask for a lift. That was because of Umi. No-one of the F4 would really show up to give a lift to Umi. The girl had almost killed their friend, and tricked their best friend. Plus, all F4 were busy these days.

 _"Yes, let's go!"_ Yuki agreed. She really wanted to reach Makino's house as fast as she could to see her friend. But she also would see Sojiro there. And she hoped, this time he wouldn't run off. It was a party after all, he wouldn't do something like that.

The girls locked the door, as they stepped out of the room they shared. Umi had already called the taxi. They step downstairs. Waited for few minutes, until the Taxi picked them up and drove them in their destination.

* * *

The party started around 9 pm. But the boys were earlier there. They couldn't wait to meet their friend. The lucky thing was, that all three were back in Tokyo. The last year, all four of them were not a lot in Japan. As young adults now they had responsibilities.

 _"Did you guys had fun?"_ asked Akira as he was focusing which ball to hit next at the pool table. All four ended up in the Game room (as always). Makino was getting ready. The guest would show up in an hour or so. There was plenty of time to spend together like the used too.

Domyoji looked at his friends with a childish smile. _"I couldn't tell. The news made me so happy. I didn't focus if it was fun or not."_ he yelled at them so happy.

 _"News? What News?"_ asked Sojiro.

All three glanced at their friend. Seeing Domyoji like that made them sure, something good had happened.

 _"I know, I should wait to announced it at the party, but i cannot wait."_ Tsukasa admitted happier than ever. _"Makino is pregnant!"_

Rui cracked a smile at his friends happiness. "Baka (Fool), you shouldn't tell us!" he said gazing at him _"Congratulation!"_ He could imagine how happy both really were.

 _"Domyoji a dad?"_ Akira teased his friend before adding _"Congrats! Poor baby!"_

 _"Oi!? Akira what do you mean?"_ he flipped but with the big smile still in his face.

 _"Come now! Don't mess with our friend."_ Sojiro chuckled _"Why can you imagine Makino... a Mom?"_

 _"Poor baby?"_ added Akira again and Tsukasa took an angry look and dashed after them. Rui leaned against the thin, but gigantic window's frame and looked at his friends.

Meanwhile, down stairs Yuki and Umi had arrived. Makino was ready. She also was wearing a black dress. But it was visible it had a better quality than the her two friends. Her jewelry was expensive, everything that Makino was wearing was not something that the girls could buy.

 _"Tsukushi-chan! You are finally back!"_ Yuki yelled as she ran towards her and hugged her softly. _"I missed you! I wanted to see you!"_

Makino gave her childhood friend a tighter hug. _"I missed you too. I have so many things to tell you!"_

Umi remained a few steps behind smiling at Tsukushi and waving a warm hello. Umi still felt uneasy. She had a feeling she shouldn't follow Yuki. Yuki however, forgot Sojiro since she was excited to see her friend.

 _"Let's go up stairs. It's early. And the party will start in an hour. The boys are already here!_ " Tsukushi happily told them (after she greeted Umi.) She climbed few steps and waited for them to follow.

Yuki agreed with her. She pause for a second as short note made her think that she would come face to face with _'running Sojiro_ '. But for today she choose not to panic. Umi had frozen also. She really didn't want to face any of the three boys. But Yuki grabbed her hand and dragged her with them. _"It will be fine! You will see!"_

Makino couldn't ignore it and asked _"Why, what is bothering Umi-chan?"_

 _"She was scared that the boys will be still mad at her! But it's almost a year!"_ Yuki revealed as all three had reached the hall next to the gaming room.

Tsukushi looked at Umi as she pause her step. _"They, will not attack you! They're maybe cold. But don't worry. You are my friend so no one will hurt Umi-chan"_ she ensured her and opened the door.

Umi was still worried. Though, she followed. She had dealt with people who didn't like her before. She could survive a night with some people ignoring her. Tsukushi entered first in the room. Akira and Sojiro applaused as they noticed her. " _Congratulation!"_ both said leaving Yuki and Umi with question marks.

 _"Congrats! Eh? Why?"_ Yuki asked, but she didn't get her answer at that moment.

Tsukushi gazed at her husband mad. _"You already told them. I told you to wait!"_ she yelled at him.

Tsukasa rushed over ready to start a playful fight with his wife. _"I couldn't wait. okay!"_ he shouted.

 _"Un-be-liev-able! You're making me so angry!"_ Makino yelled. And after that they both started fighting. It would take some time for them to stop. They always did that. The rest didn't bother even to break their fights any more.

 _"Oi! Oi! I was only "educating" my friends!"_ Tsukasa claimed, following angry Makino out of the room.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes _"You informed them. You didn't educate them. When will you fix your Japanese?"_

Tsukasa cracked a smile at his wife's comment. He still was sure that Makino did so many spelling errors. _"It's you who doesn't speak Japanese right!"_ he added and shook his head laughing. Both had already reached down stairs, without even noticing.

Upstairs the group of five were still amazed at the couples' fight. It brought back so many memories, every time that Tsukushi and Tsukasa were fighting like that. Akira (who was still playing with the pool) gave the curious girls an answer _"Makino is pregnant!"_

Yuki jumped happily _"Really, Congrats you two!"_ she yelled only to be ignored as they had walked out of the room.

Sojiro laughed _"You have to wait Yuki-chan!"_ He said and took a step back. There he was again ready to start running. And Yuki would as always go after him.

The room once again filled with sounds and voices. Akira pointed at Sojiro " _There he goes again!"_

 _"Don't tell me you will run again!"_ she uttered. Neither her outfit or her were ready to pressure her _'secret love'._

He smiled at her, scanning the room to find an opening to dash off. It was entertaining to watch her trying to catch up. And some how, he really had the urge to run away from her.

The running couple of friends cause Umi to step further inside the game room. Now her present was noticeable. Akira gave her an odd look. And went back to finish his game. Sojiro was busy escaping from Yuki, so he didn't react at Umi's present. As for Rui, he raised his eyes and gazed her. He only pinned his cold gaze on her for a second. He hated, that Umi became slowly close friends with Yuki and Makino. But that girl had not-self control. Then he went back ignoring her.

Umi frowned, she knew it. No way they would forgive her that easy. Specially, Rui. She didn't know why, but his words still echoed in her mind. And it was not that he was wrong. What she did, was not right. But that she was sorry, she honestly meant it. Umi never understood why he never liked her. It was since the first day they met in the hospital. Rui had already scanned her with those cold eyes of his. She lowered her gaze, act she wouldn't do normally. And sat next to the closed arm-chair.

 _"Eh!"_ Umi let out a surprising yell as she sat on something bit sharp and puffy. She looked beneath her and noticed a white coat. She tried to pull it up, with the thought to place it to the chair next to her. She never was so clumsy. Today, though was different. She was out of her comfort zone.

The loud scream caught Rui's attention. He gazed up only to see the _'wicked'_ girl pulling his coat. _'Was she also dump? Why was she even pulling? She could just stand and place it in the next chair.'_ he thought and stood up. He stretched his body figure and strolled towards her.

Umi was still trying to pull the coat off. She was making things worse, since the once well ironed fabric started wiggle. Suddenly, her hand was grabbed tightly. Astonished she gazed up only to meet with Rui's cold eyes. He was not sure how much force he used to pull her up. But he watched Umi almost fly from her seat. His right grip remain holding her as he picked with his left hand his coat. He simply pushed Umi back at her seat with the same force. Her back crushed against the arm-chair so hard, that the chair almost flip. Then he stepped away.

Honestly the grip around her wrist stung, but she didn't dare to complain. She bit her lips and didn't let out any kind of sound. She didn't mind if angry looks or that she was ignored. But why had she to accept that kind of behavior. She was trying her hardest not to acknowledged what just had happened. _"Let it slit, let it be!_ " she muttered to herself. It only made her angrier. She knew she should never mixed with F4, specially an angry F4.

Though, her rebel self of hers couldn't just seat and let it pass. She stood up, and stormed over were Rui was resting. It took a second to notice the short girl next to him. Umi felt the height difference. She never noticed that he was that tall.

She re-positioned herself and voiced up " _I don't mind if you ignore me. Or if you don't like me. But you don't pull or push me around!"_

Rui gave in and finally gazed at her. He once again pinned his cold eyes on the girl. And disregarded her on purpose.

 _"Hey, you hear me!_ " Umi yelled out as she tried to grab him. But touching Rui or any of F4 was a _'No!'_ He had already blocked her move. Rui simply grasped her arm dragging her across the room towards the door. Umi twisted her arm to break free. But Rui only grabbed it tighter. He caught Akira's attention, who was almost finishing with his game. Rui simply opened the door and pushed out of the room.

 _"What was that about?"_ Akira observed. Rui was the only in the group that would never get so fired up. He only received an angry look from his friend. The discussion ended there. Neither, Akira or Rui really cared about the _'wicked'_ girl.

Umi pulled herself together. If she wasn't a guest there, she'd not let the matter drop. She rubbed her wrist and walked off.

Sojiro pause at the end of the stairs. Looking down he noticed that the party had already began. He'd not show up running. He softly caught Yuki, before landing against him. He placed his arm around her very softly and pointed at the party.

Yuki widen her eyes _"It already started!"_ she noticed.

Sojiro smiled at her and nodded _"Let's go! We can do the running another time."_

Yuki wasn't anymore sure, was he running from her to tease her. Or did he want to keep a distance. For now she wanted to enjoy her friends party. She spotted Umi close by. Umi gave her an odd smile and signaled her to go on. Yuki and Sojiro joined the party. Makino and the F4 Leader were greeting the guests. Umi stayed at the entrance. And Akira with Rui were stepping down.

The real party was about to begin...

 ** _((~ upcoming chapter 3 ~ ))_**


	3. Tears & Hate

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc_**

* * *

 _ **~ Chapter Three: Tears & Hate ~**_

* * *

Part of infiltrating Tokyo's society was hosting parties (or any kind of events), but if word got out that attendance was lacking, it could socially cripple you. The same could happen at the wedding anniversary of Tsukushi and Tsukasa. So, they had it arranged a month earlier. Guests of high society and dear friends were invited. It was a big event. The _'party'_ had already started and the guests were there.

On the west side Tsukushi and Tsukasa were talking to so many people. They had to greet, welcome others or just give their attentions as the hosts. Though most of the time they ended up talking with Makino's parents and Tsukasa's mother. Even his sister was there. Tsubaki was one of the few people who always was by the couple's side. (And don't forget she was one of the few who would punched Tsukasa, if needed.)

In the east of the enormous room, glittering girls had surrounded Akira. The girls were all over him, but at the same time they kept their pace. It was like they and Akira wanted the same thing, with no strings attached. They weren't Jealous. They didn't over react. They sought what Akira sought. A fun night partying, that was all.

North was Sojiro and Yuki. This night oddly was only one girl on his side. He was not exactly sure, why the girls didn't approach him. Was it because he had placed his arm around Yuki. Or was Yuki's serious face keeping them away. Or maybe both. Yuki, found it also rare. But she liked it that for once she managed to be the only girl surrounding Sojiro.

Umi was standing in the middle of the entrance. She had the need to leave and escape that place. Indeed, everything looked bright and magical, not a place for her really to be. Alone, in a place so far of her reach. She stepped back. _'What was I thinking? I better leave?'_ she thought and pumped her back against someone. She turned to apologize, only to come cross with the last person she expected to see. There was Rui standing behind her. His gaze cold as before, not bothering to look at her.

 _'Her luck today!?'_

Umi mumbled _"Geez!"_ and stepped aside. She faced enough this night, it was time for her escape. She searched the room looking for Yuki, trying to inform her that she was leaving. But Yuki had only eyes for Sojiro. She sighed and decided to take her leave. She by passed Rui, giving back the same ignoring attitude. Suddenly, she was stopped. Rui, unexpectedly grabbed her arm softly. (Not as tight as before.)

Angry now she glared at Rui, who had placed his other hand on her other shoulder and turned the _'wicked'_ girl around. She was now facing west, where Makino and Domyoji were. Rui's hands remain resting against her shoulders as he lean closer towards the angry girl.

 _"Didn't you come to attend Makino's anniversary?_ " Rui asked in a softer tone _"Stay and give your wishes! You own them that much!"_

A cold breeze overtook Umi, and she felt goosebumps all over her skin. She was scolded by the person that was ignoring her earlier. Neither she or Rui knew, why he would even bother. Though, Rui could tell that Makino would want her there. And carrying Rui prevent her from leaving.

Umi was angry. _'Who did he think he is?'_ Her mind exploded as she wanted to leash against him. She could push him, and leave. (After all his grip was so light around her.) But, that Snob aristocrat was right. She went there for her friend. She knew it, she would be ignored and even hated by F4. Giving up, she lost her coolness and remained there, while the happy couple was about to give their speech.

 _"You know all... Makino..."_ Domyoji pointed at his wife as the crowd applause _"Everything I ever wanted is standing here, next to me."_ He formed a punch with his fist and hit three times his chest (the area were the heart suppose to be) and then he pointed at Rui. Rui gave him a light nod and a bright smile. He knew what his childhood friend meant. It was not only a thank you. It was a gesture that he owned what he had to Rui. Akira, and Sojiro knew also what they two men applied. Yuki and Makino, could guess. They only lost were Umi and the guests. That had no idea what was going on.

Domyoji cracked his neck with a confusing expression on his face. He lowered his head near to Makino _"Why are Rui's hand on Umi?"_

Makino tilted her head _"I have no idea. At least he isn't ignoring her!"_

Though, that didn't cover Domyoji's curiosity. He knew his friend well. It wasn't Akira or Sojiro who were ladies' men. For God sake it was Rui, the introvert. _"He'll have his reasons. Reasons, that I'll defensively find out."_

 _"D_ _efinitely!"_ Makino corrected him while laughing _"Honestly, you have to improve your vocabulary."_

 _"Makino confuses still words."_ he said proudly about himself.

 _"Makino!"_ Domyji called his wife, who supposed to share few words. But she was a bit lost. There was Rui (who hated Umi) acting normally around her. Even keeping his hands on her. And there was her lovely spouse who had been all over himself. (On Rui's defense, how could he even have a cold look when he was looking at his most beloved people. He had even forgot that Umi was there, or that his hands were on her.)

 _"We are married a year now..."_ Makino spoke as she would take pauses gazing at the unbelievable side of Rui and Umi being so close.

Though, the speech took longer than Domyoji was expecting. He cut his wife off and relieved to everyone _"We're having a child!"_ Makino didn't wait and attacked him _._

 _"No! He didn't!"_ said with one voice Yuki and Sojiro.

Akira chuckled _"He is dead!"_

Rui, also cracked a smile, to his _'Baka- stubborn_ ' friends. Umi rose her head only to be surprised by the smiling face of Rui's. She honestly didn't know why. But her heart skipped a bit or two. She immediately turned and faced in frond of her. As for Rui he gave up, as he finally noticed he was still holding the _'wicked'_ girl. He guessed why the couple looked lost for a second. He withdrew his hands, and walked away to give his wishes to his best friends.

Soon, the married couple was surrounded by people. Everyone was giving their wishes and congratulations. Last, but not least was Umi and Yuki. The two girls gave warm wishes to Makino and Domyoji, with big smiles on their faces.

 _"Are you sure, Umi-chan! Or Should I come with you?_ Yuki asked her friend as she informed her, she was leaving.

 _"Gosh, Yuki! I'll be fine. I came to give my wishes to them. I did that. It's time for me to go!"_ Umi said and pointed at Sojiro _"After all, you have a reason to stay. Good Luck!"_

* * *

Umi had left her belongings, around the corner. She didn't know where she was suppose to place her Jacket. And Yuki, wasn't around to inform her (as she was running around with Sojiro.) She walked corner after corner until she founded her belongings. She wore her jacket and it was time for her to depart. But she had lost her way. She was clever enough to know that the exit wouldn't be in the upper floors. She searched and searched, walking in cycles. But she couldn't find any exit or at least the party area. Plus, there was no one else around, to ask for directions.

Thankfully, long time after she found a colossal metal door decorated with glass. She passed through the door and leaded herself outside. Long stairs were leading down to the open parking, that was filled with many cars. And after that was a garden bigger than the house. _"How on earth will I get out of here!?"_ she howled in frustration (as there was no one to ask for directions.) Suddenly, footsteps over took the silents. She turned to ask for directions, only to come across Rui.

 _"Hanazawa-san?!"_ she called him startled.

Rui gazed at her with same cold eyes as before. But he was also astound to find her there. He didn't bother to answer her, why would he? Although, it was the first time the _'wicked'_ girl addressed him with his name. _'Did she even know their names'_ Rui had the feeling she didn't know any of the F4 names. He by passed her with the indention to ignore her. Though, he pause and looked over his shoulder. This time the _'wicked'_ girl looked some how normal. She didn't have that wicked sparkle around her.

 _"Lost?"_ he asked her.

 _"Eh?!_ " Umi reacted surprised as she was waiting for him to ignore her (like always.) _"Yes! I don't know how to exit this place!"_ she admitted with her eyes pinned on her heels.

Rui sighed. He should ignore her. But then again, Makino (even Yuki) saw that _'wicked'_ girl as their friends. _"Follow me I'll take you out of here!"_

 _"Eh!?"_ she responded again completely lost. She had no idea what was happening. But she would not take her chances to remain there lost. She followed Rui. They passed few cars, until they reached Rui's white sport car. She didn't expect nothing less. She knew that Rui, as his 3 others friends was one of the richest people around.

He unlocked the car and sat inside. Turning the engine on and gazing at Umi. _"Are you coming or not?"_

Umi opened the car door and placed herself inside. After she closed the door, Rui drove off. Few minutes later they were finally on the main road. He could just leave her there. But Rui was not really that kind of a person. Growing up with a old fashion father, he had manners and was a gentleman. His cold attitude was not what he only was. But Umi didn't know that.

 _"You live with Yuki, right?"_ he suddenly asked her.

Umi that had spaced out, took a moment to answer _"Eh?! Yes we share the same room. Why?!"_

 _"I'm taking you home. Or are you suppose to be some where else?"_ Rui asked her with a monotonic voice.

 _"No, No! I was aiming to reach home."_ Umi responded.

After, that Umi didn't say anything. She was out of her leak. She had enough this night. The only thing she wished was to reach home and have a warm bath. But what worried her was the path that Rui choose to take. It looked unfamiliar.

 _"You sure, you know where I live?"_ Umi asked.

Rui nodded and kept driving. He picked up Yuki few times and knew their home. He also new many roots, and of course he choose to take the shortest. Even if it was unfamiliar to the _'wicked_ ' girl.

Umi shrugged against the seat almost hiding. The root didn't remined her anything, and a eerie feeling grow inside her. Her face lost it's normal wicked look and looked just like a normal scared girl. Rui, chuckled. The _'wicked'_ girl looked scared, that was something new. He gave her few glances. It was worth the view. _'Served her well, after what she had caused to Makino and Domioji.'_

After a right turn, Umi found it familiar and she could breathe again. A few seconds later they had reach the building were she and Yuki shared a room. He stepped out of the car and waited for her to follow. He walked with her until the entrance. His old manners would never leave a girl alone in the middle of the night.

Umi looked for her keys, as Rui leaned against the wall, waiting for her to get inside. _"Thank you for bringing me home."_ she said, but he ignored her as always. The keys were found, the door opened, and there was nothing else to say. Umi walked inside and closed the door behind her. And Rui reached his car. He was ready to open the door, as he heard someone running towards him.

He turned only to face once again, a breathless Umi. _'What now?'_ he thought. She couldn't let the matter drop. What had happened earlier that could not have the F4 treat her like that. Rui gazed her waiting to see what she wanted.

 _"Did you forget something?"_ Rui asked her.

 _"I didn't forget anything!"_ she said.

She took a deep breath and spoke loudly _"Hanazawa Rui. I'll remain friends with Makino & Yuki. I don't care if you or the rest of the F4, like the idea or not. You can ignore me, hate me or what ever. But never lay a hand on me. Just as you did earlier!"_ Umi was still pissed with what had occurred in the game room.

Rui, recalled his grip was tight around her. He softly grasped on her hand and pulled her sleeves up. He noticed the red skin around her wrist. _"You'll live!"_ he responded and freed her hand. Neither Rui believed he would give such an answer.

" _Huh! What kind of behavior is that. I'll not let something like that slit next time!" s_ he openly threaten him.

 _"Next time?!"_ he chuckled _"There'll be not be a next time. I don't hang around wicked people._ " Although his words were harsh. He was right. No, one from F4 did ever befriended any wicked girl. All the girls around them, were from different backgrounds and families. But they all had something in common. They were good and sweet girls. They would never harm someone.

 _"So, you still hate me!"_ Umi voiced up " _I don't care as I said. Just don't boss me around!"_

Rui cold it answered her " _It's not about hate. People like you, who are wicked, will stop at nothing. Until the get what they want. I don't want that kind of people around me or my friends. That's all!"_

Umi knew she had a wicked side. She could be more evil than other people, and even try more than others, to get what she wanted. But she really wasn't like the person that Rui describe. Indeed she once did mistakes and caused Makino's life, but honestly she didn't do that on purpose. Rui's words some how hurt her. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. _'Why was she even crying.'_ She looked up, meeting the cold gaze of Rui.

She stepped closer furiously. Rui spotted the tears in her eyes, but those couldn't fool him. Umi raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. Not sure why she even did that. She never hit anyone. She would attack them verbally. Why was she even offended. People would ignore her and call her evil. That never bothered her. She didn't say anything and walked back inside.

Rui touched his cheek. He was astonished with the outcome. He was cold and cruel to people. But today he found himself over doing it. Not, that he cared about the _'wicked'_ girl. If he would ever again hurt his beloved people, he would not stay down. People like her simply made his guts turn. Though, indeed today he was too much.

 ** _((~ upcoming chapter 4 ~ ))_**


	4. Confession

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **I don't own any of the names, and the existing characters. It all belongs to** **Kamio Yoko (who wrote the shoujo manga) & the rest who brought the manga to life! Honestly, we owe them a big thank you!**_

* * *

 _ **~ Chapter Four:**_ ** _Confession ~_**

* * *

Hours later, a key was placed in the keyhole and the door of Yuki and Umi's apartment was opened. Yuki walked inside spotting Umi sitting on the wooden Desk gazing out the window. Umi was spacing out (like many times today). It was rare to see Umi like that. She was always wanted to keep it together. Yuki closed the door behind her. She took her heels off, and walked and sat next to Umi. Yuki had also a sad aura surrounding her.

 _"Oh! You are back early!"_ Umi stated as she crossed her legs and turned to face her friend. _"How was it?"_ she asked her. She wanted to know how her friend's night was. It surely couldn't be as bad as hers.

Yuki sighed and drop her gaze _"Until half an hour ago, it was perfect!"_ she commented.

 _"What are you waiting tell me what happened?"_ Umi curious asked her friend. Umi usually never got curious about romantic tales but when it come to Yuki and Makino it was different. She wanted to know everything.

Yuki nodded and stated narrate what had happened.

 _ **~ Earlier that night ~**_

After Umi left the party, Yuki kept her presence close to Sojiro. Tonight, she simply wanted to be the only girl next to him. She decided to be selfish for once (like Umi suggested.) Yuki kept her arm around Sojiro most of the night. She glared at any girl that would try to get closer. Her actions raised so many questions, but she honestly didn't mind.

 _"Yuki, where is Umi?"_ Makino asked her as they two of them cross paths with the rest of the gang.

Yuki honestly reviled _"She wasn't feeling that welcome around the F4 and left few minutes ago!"_ Yuki (like Makino) stood up for her friends. She couldn't fight and stand her ground like Makino. She couldn't be wicked like Umi. But she expressed herself in her own innocent way.

Akira pointed behind them _"I saw her walk towards the opposite direction of the exit. We'll she be alright?"_

Domyoji had forgiven Umi, but he only saw her as a friend. But she was someone important to his dear wife, and that made her some how important too. He walked behind Rui and gave him a back hug. His silly expression changed to serious one. He whispered _"Why don't you go and take a look. She'll sure be lost, and give her a ride home?"_

Rui was stunned at his friends words. It was him who was the carrying one. _"I don't see the reason, why should I?!_ " Rui responded.

His reaction annoyed the leader of the F4. He pointed at Makino and Yuki _"Are those two reasons enough?"_ he said with a smile on his face. He tapped his friend's back and went to dance with his wife.

Rui sighed. Domyoji could play him well if he wanted. He let the others know that he would be back soon. He agreed to check on her, but he would never drive her home. _'Never, Right!'_

Music was finally playing louder. Couples were dancing. People smiling and having a good time. Yuki glanced at Sojiro. The ladies' man was a good dancer, though he avoided to dance. His eyes on Yuki, he smiled at her and asked _"Should we dance?"_

Yuki blinked _'Did she heard it right'._ She flow on the 7th heaven. With a smile bigger than ever she nodded. She walked closer (where Sojiro was standing) and gazed up to him. Her cheeks red. Her body shivering. It was obvious, she was totally in love with the playboy. Sojiro placed his arm around her and pulled her closer. Only to make her breath pause for a moment. He picked her other hand in slow motion and they danced away.

The night was so odd. Sojiro actually enjoyed every moment with Yuki. He didn't run away. He didn't need to look any other women. His eyes were locked on Yuki. And until now Yuki, didn't say anything odd, that made it easier for both of them.

Later on, most guests left. The party settled down. The couple (if couple you would call them) took a step outside for some fresh air. The night was lovely. The open sky, the starts even the moon was making everything so romantic. Sojiro on the opposite direction of Yuki rested his posture. Yuki remain close to him gazing at the stars.

Then it hit her, what Umi suggested earlier that day _'Confess!'_ The time seemed perfect. But she was scared of the outcome. She suddenly gazed at the man standing next to her. Her nails pinned inside her fabric of her black dress. She took a deep breath and her voice was finally out.

 _"Nishikado-san!_ she called him with a sweet voice of hers.

Sojiro looked at the girl next to him and smiled " _What Yuki-chan?"_

 _"There is something, I should let you know!"_ Sojiro nodded, with his guard down. He never expected what was coming.

" _I think.. no.. I'm sure. I'm in love with you!"_ Yuki confess with a sweet and tumbling voice. She even didn't believe she manage to tell her feelings.

Sojiro felt the moon literary hit his forehead. He even saw stars cycling around him. He tilted his head in confusion. In his defense, he started laughing trying to turn the serious talk to a joke " _Yuki-chan, you got me there!"_ He wanted to run and hide. But his legs couldn't move, the world had just beaten him down.

Yuki didn't laugh. She didn't back off. That was something she recently gained, thanks to Umi. _"It's not a Joke. I'm in love..."_ he pointed at him " _with you! Don't turn my feelings to a Joke"_

The smile of Sojiro's face fainted away. He knew, Yuki had feelings for him. He spotted that long ago. But he wasn't in love with her _'Right?'_ He never saw Yuki romantically and never treated her like the other women. Yuki was special to him. But that was all. _'Right?'_ He would never play any games with serious Yuki. Plus, Makino would hurt him, and Domyoji would finish him off. _'Scary' h_ e thought.

 _"Yuki-chan. You see I don't see, Yuki-chan that way..."_ he tried to give the girl a positive explanation not to hurt her and not to give her hopes.

Though Yuki cut him off _"Why .. cannot ?"_ she asked ready to cry _"I know you don't see me that way. I don't wait any response, I just told you how I felt! Does it bother you that much? Do you want to run again?"_

Sojiro was done. The moon hit him again. He had no idea what was going on with Yuki. She was never like that. She didn't drink any alcohol. So he was sure she wasn't drunk. The sudden change scared him. He knew that the day would come. But he never thought it would come so early. And having Yuki around was fun. If he revealed his real feelings, he may lose her for ever.

 _"Yuki-chan, I don't mind it. You feelings towards me, they don't bother me. It's perfectly alright. After all Yuki is someone important to me. But I cannot answer you back with the same feelings."_ he clarified. Though something felt wrong. Like something broke. Did he missed something?

Yuki nodded. She understood Sojiro's feelings. He was after all a ladies' man. It was so difficult to reveal what she felt. And more harmful to get the answer she got. But she was an ease now. She managed to express what she was keeping deeply inside her heart.

Sojiro gave her a tight hug and suggested to take her home. _"Let me drive you home"_

Yuki trying her best to make things lighter. _"With your bike?"_ she asked smiling at him.

 _"I'll call the car!"_ he smiled at her.

They gave their good-byes. The car was soon there. And drove Yuki home, and Sojiro was with her. Few minutes later they had reached the building, where Yuki and Umi's apartment was. He stepped out of the car and opened the door for Yuki. Yuki turned her feet and tried to step out of the Car.

 _"Good Night, Yuki-chan!"_ he said, waiting for her to get out of the Car.

Suddenly, Yuki lost her balance. She regained it as she grabbed against Sojiro's chest and stood on her feet. Gazing up to him. She rested her hands around his shoulder and leaned closer. She got on her tips and gave a soft kiss on Sojiro lips. _"Good Nightttt!"_ she yelled softly as she ran off and vanished.

Sojiro, felt his cold lips warming up for a second. Then he noticed Yuki running off. It took him a moment to realize what had just happened. He sat back inside the car. Damn, he had kissed so many women. Why, did the sense of that kiss remain for so long on his lips. Though, he agreed with himself to ignore that feeling. It was saver that way. After all, Yuki-chan was always around him. He had time to recall his feelings.

 _ **~ Present day~**_

Umi shook her head _"What did you do with my friend?"_ she asked he astonished. _"Omg! you confessed and kiss Sojiro all in one night!"_

Yuki nodded, she was even surprised with herself. _"But the point is Umi, he has not the same feelings for me. I knew that. But it is somehow heart breaking!_ " she sighted _"I'll keep that feeling and each time i meet him it eats me up."_

Umi didn't never felt that feeling. She honestly was never in love with any one. Yes she dated boys. Yes, she could manage herself around relationships. But, never ever was she in love with anyone. _'What is love!?'_ was always her thought. " _Umi you have to move on!"_ she suggested.

Yuki tilted her head " _It's easy said, but hardly done. You mean date someone else. Forget Sojiro. I cannot do that. I need him in my life."_

 _"Listen Yuki. You can slowly move on. It will not happened in one day or two. But eventually you will only be around him as a friend and date someone else."_ Umi explained.

" _What are you talking about. How could I meet with him and not burn up. I cannot do that Umi-chan!"_ Yuki responded.

" _Yuki-chan you know, you have now power in your hands. Sojiro is your friend, and thinks of you dearest. You don't weak up every day with friends like these. So, keep moving on and don't lose that power. That's how things are."_ Umi said serious.

 _"Umi-chan has always a wicked side. I cannot think like that Umi. Sojiro and I became friends, but never because of his money. You know that?"_ Yuki voiced up. She hated when ever Umi showed that wicked side of hers.

To her defense though, Umi never was after money and rich people. Yes, she was wicked. She would use any means to get where she wanted to go. But it was for a better job, a better education, things like that. She never used her wicked part to get anything more than a normal life and better chances. _"Yuki throwing away a existing friendship deep and important like that is not wise. As you said you never went after Sojiro for his money, it just happened. You should move on, but with out losing your friends."_ Umi suggested.

Yuki thought it over. Again and again, Umi was right. She didn't know how close she would keep Sojiro. But it was time to move on. She agreed on that.

 _"It's time to start moving on, isn't it?_ " Yuki concluded. Umi agreed with her. It was already late, the girls went to bed. The plan was that Tomorrow on Yuki would try her best to move on. And Umi would help her in that path.

 ** _((~ upcoming chapter 5 ~ ))_**


	5. A sharp pang of jealousy

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Okay! This chapter come out a bit longer than I thought! ^_^**_

* * *

 _ **~ Chapter Five: A**_ ** _sharp pang of jealousy ~_**

* * *

Lunch time. At University's cafe. Yuki and Umi bought some food and sat on their usual spot to eat it. They choose some Carry and green tea. Both of them trying hard to forget what had happened the previous night. Lately, Oribe Junpei (a First year student) was hanging around them. Yuki helped him once with his project and since then he ended up eating with them.

 _"Hey, Jumpei-kun! Did you get the carry?"_ Yuki asked him _"It's the best choice today!"_

Oribe shook his head _"No, I was late and it was finished. Hi, Yuki! Hi, Umi!"_ he greeted them and sat with them to eat his Ramen.

Umi gazed at him pissed. _'This boy is slow!'_ she thought. He took his plate with the ramen and gave him the curry. _"Have mine. I haven't started eating yet!"_ she told him with a smile.

 _"Thank you Umi-san!"_ he said with a smile on his face and dag into the plate.

Yuki glared at Umi. ' _Umi and sharing her food, never.'_ Yuki could tell, she would get something out of it. But what could she want from him. Umi only gave her friend a smile and nommed on the Ramen. _'Tak, it tasted so badly!'_

But Umi had already a plan in progress. Oribe Junpei, although it gave Umi some dark signs, he looked like a promising date. He was handsome, with a great body, he wasn't to serious or to funny. And had asked Yuki out couple of times. _'He is perfect!'_ Umi thought and cracked an evil smile.

 _"I heard that 'Sword Art Online The Movie_ ' _aired already. This is the last week. We should go watch it!"_ Umi announced randomly.

Yuki nodded as she didn't understood what Yuki was implying. _"Really, I wanted to watch that!_ " she responded.

Umi chuckled as Yuki fell into the dating trap so easily. _"Then we should. How about you Junpei!?"_ Umi went on asking.

The poor boy almost gagged. They never invited him. _"Huh! Eh! Yes! Sure, I don't mind!"_

 _"Alright, How about today at 6 p.m. We can have a dinner after, and do something later on?"_ Umi suggested. It was only then when Yuki got what Umi was planning. She glared at her friend that she was moving too fast.

Janpei nodded. He wanted to date Yuki for so long. (For his own reasons.) _"Should I bring a friend?"_ the boy asked as he noted that it looked like a date.

Yuki giggled and agreed. _"Yes, bring a friend with you! Right, Umi-chan!"_ she wanted to pay her friend back. Yuki wasn't sure, when she started acting like Umi. But she would not go on a date and have Umi enjoy herself alone.

Umi sighted. She really wasn't planning to follow them. But since Yuki set her own trap for her, she gladly would walk on it on her own. _"Fine, It's a date then. Let's meet at the Virgin TOHO cinema around 5:30 pm?"_

 _"Wait Umi-chan, isn't that at Toei Oedo Line. A bit far don't you think?"_ Yuki noticed.

Umi cracked again that evil smile of hers. _"Yes. It is. But its worthy to watch the movie there. So we can after go have something to eat, and a drink later."_ Umi replied as she winked at her friend.

 _"I have no issue with the distance._ " agreed Janpei. He was only feeling lucky that he manage to have a date with Yuki.

 _"Alright! Alright!"_ Yuki said, with out even noticing that Umi had more plans in mind.

* * *

 _"Umi-chan wait? You run to fast."_ Yuki yelled at her friend. She was wearing a slit high up the leg and low-cut black skirt. A silk white Dior shirt and her black velvet Jacket. Something classic and not to much. She argued with Umi for half an hour. Since Yuki wanted only to wear her jeans and nothing more. But Umi having other plans for tonight, she ordered her to dress at least a bit better than jeans and a shirt.

On the other hand Umi wear only her usual pants of jeans and a vintage silk T-line top. Her leather jacket and her boots. _"We are late, Yuki!"_ she aggressively notified Yuki as they needed around 5 minutes or more to arrive at the Virgin TOHO cinema.

 _"I cannot understand why I ended up dressed like that, and you didn't?"_ Yuki complained as both girls fasten their pace.

 _"Because remember its your date, not mine!"_ Umi replied.

Yuki sighed _"Ah, about the date? Why are we even having a date?"_

Umi chuckled grabbing her friends arm and pulling her to run faster with her _"Because we agreed you will move on!"_ she made her recall.

Yuki nodded _"Indeed we did agree on that. But still it's seems to fast?"_

Umi lean closer and whispered _"Trust me on this. Only tonight_. _Then you can move as slow as you want!"_

Yuki agreed. Umi would never ask anyone to trust her. It was one of the rare occasions she was even making a plan to help Yuki.

Both girls arrived few minutes late. Janpei with his friends was waiting for the girls. He was happy to see Yuki so well dressed. She really looked pretty. Honestly, he had spotted that Umi is really hot. But he was aiming for Yuki. The boys were also casual dressed. But they made an effort to look clean and with a modern style.

 _"Janpei-kun! Sorry we are late!_ " Yuki apologized as she was almost out of breath.

Umi gazed at Janpei and then at his friends. She was a bit confused to see not one but three of his friends with him. She knew the boy wasn't stupid. Why would he bring more boys with him. It was suppose to be a date. _"Janpei, You said one friend?"_ she pointed at his friends.

Janpei but on his sorry-mask and explained _"Yes we did Umi-san. But they ended up fighting who should come. And in the end I just brought everyone!"_

Umi almost face-palmed herself. At least he could find a better lie than this. _"Okay. Let's say it happened that way. We should go, the move is starting."_

Janpei nodded took a silly expression and apologized again _"It will not happened next time!"_

Umi rolled her eyes. She was not planning to go in another date with them. Today she had too, since it was all planned.

The two girls and the three boys went to watch finally the movie. Umi was a film-geek. But since she enrolled to university she didn't watch much cinema. Plus, her monthly income was not helping her with that. She needed a job soon. The movie finished with everyone happy. Umi suggested to get something to eat. She choose the place. Junpei had eyes only for Yuki. That made Umi's plans work as she thought. What she had not thought of, were the three boys that surrounded her. She wanted to punch those three. They were not exactly like Janpei. Just three annoying boys looking for fun. Thankfully, she could deal with them. At least until now.

It was around 11 pm, as they had finished with the movie and the dinner. Finally it was time to set the plan in motion. Now she could show Yuki what jealously can do. She was not sure if it could work. But it was worthy the try. And she really wanted to get back on that annoying F4.

 _"It was fun!"_ said Yuki. She was laughing all night long and had a good time with Oribe. It was long time she went out on a date, and the boy was really interested in her. Lately she was running after Sojiro for so long she had forgotten, how a date should feel.

Umi hugged her friend and turned her around _"We are not done Yuki-chan! We said we would have a drink. Right!"_ Umi said and winked at her friend.

They boys cheered and agreed. Finishing the night with a drink could be promising for them _"Yes! Yes! we agreed on that!"_

 _"We don't have to go far!"_ Umi pointed at the popular bar that was placed across the street _"It's a great place to finish our night!"_

Yuki gazed the club and rubbed her eyes. She was sure she was there a couple of times. It was one of Akira's and Sojiro's hanging place. _"Umi-chan!"_ she yelled as she understood now, what the plan was. " _What are you doing?"_

Umi chuckled _"Trust me on this, Yuki! One drink only! After all we don't have money for more!"_

The boys noticed that too, that the place was expensive. Mostly rich people went there. After Yuki agreed the group of six went inside. They gave their jackets at the entrance, they even paid the entrance fee. With that you could have the first drink free. Umi leaded the way made sure they would sit in the center, against the counter. A spot were they were noticeable all over the club. She gave a fast scan around the club but she didn't spotted Akira or Sojiro.

Yuki on the other hand was all blushed. She only revealed her feeling to Sojiro last night. And now there she was with another date. She turned and gazed at Umi _"Umi-chan, I cannot do that! Let's leave!"_

Umi chuckled as she suddenly noticed at the end of the room few familiar faces. There was Akira, Sojiro and she was sure Akira had just seen them. _"To late Yuki. Just relax and enjoy!"_ she said and pushed her against Janpei. _"Go dance!"_ she winked at her friend.

Yuki blushed even more, when Yuki noted that Sojiro was already there. She really wanted to forget everything and dance. She gazed at Umi that had just ordered her drink and the three boys around her. She was not sure if she should leave her friend alone. _"Umi-chan, Will you be alright alone!"_ Yuki asked her.

Umi smiled and patted her friend. _"Go dance. I can take care of myself_." she ensured her friend. Umi wasn't worried about Janpei. They knew the boy for some time now and he wasn't dangerous. Plus she always kept an eye on her friend. And she was sure Akira and Sojiro was now doing the same.

Yuki accepted Janpei's offer and both of then ended up dancing in the center of the club. The music was loud, and Yuki relaxed and enjoyed. She told herself not to think about Sojiro.

Umi leaned against the counter. Dealing with those three boys was really stressing. And all the time that Janpei was with them, they were behaving. Now it seemed that they were all over Umi. She hated that. She could talk her way out. But she had to remain there for her friend.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the bar was sitting Akira, Sojiro and Rui. Rui was lately hanging out with them. There were girls surrounding him, a drink and a kiss made the lonely night pass better. But since it was Rui she wouldn't do anything further. He was not in the mood. Akira and Sojiro though enjoyed their time.

Suddenly, Akira nodded the two girls enter. He titled his head, opened his eyes and closed them again. He was sure it was Yuki, and Umi. _"Sojiro, hey look!"_ he called out his friend and pointed at the girls.

 _"What!?"_ he asked with his seductive voice and turned only to face Yuki with some boys. He was sure the moon from last night hit him again. _"Am i seeing things?"_ he asked astonished. It took a while the yellows things to stop spinning around his head. He glared at the boy that was now dancing with Yuki. ' _Why is someone else dancing with his special person'_ he thought. He formed a punch with his fist and was ready to go and punch that boy right in the face.

But Rui caught him and pushed him back _"What are you doing?"_ he said with a soft voice.

Sojiro looked at his friend. He sat down, but his blood was still boiling. _'Why was he so mad.'_ _"I need to beat some sense to that boy!"_ he yelled again trying to get up. Only the view of Yuki being so close to that boy made him ill. The girls have never seen Sojiro so mad. They moved away scared they would get punched.

Rui grasped his friends arm tight _"Have you lost it! You are going to punch someone with no reason!"_ he yelled at him.

Akira chuckled _"Why we have done that before!"_

Rui frowned " _That was Domyoji. I thought we stopped the trouble!"_

While the boy were still trying to calm Sojiro down. Yuki went on dancing with Janpei. As for Umi. She was in more trouble than she ever was. The boys had drunk few drinks and were literally all over her. She didn't pay them much attention since she saw every reaction that Sojiro had. She couldn't wait to tell Yuki. He surely was jealous. Maybe Sojiro didn't acknowledge it but the others did.

Though what made her freeze, was when she spotted Rui. She knew Rui never hang in places like this. ' _Why on earth did he need to be here.'_ Her thoughts were cut off as the boys asked her to get out of there and go somewhere else. Umi rolled her eyes and tried to explain that she wanted to stay there.

Sojiro was at his limits. He pushed Rui as hard he could and dashed off where Yuki and Janpei were dancing. Umi thought he would punch Janpei. But Sojiro didn't use his punches as often as Domyoji. He appeared next to Yuki and placed his arm around her. Tight making sure she wouldn't go any where.

 _"Yuki-chan what are you doing here?"_ he said with a softer tone but glared at Janpei, showing him he was ready to attack him.

Yuki lost her words. She tried to push Sojiro off her. But she didn't succeed. _"We came for a drink with few friends. These is Janpei, we are in the same school"_ Yuki explained.

Of course Sojiro didn't have to introduce himself. _Janpei_ knew who Sojiro was. He knew all the F4 very well. Years ago they caused his bother life. He still had not settle things with them. After all he was lately surrounding Yuki only to come cross with them.

 _"Nice to meet you, Nishikado-san!_ " Janpei greeted him with the same glare on his eyes.

Umi that had noticed the glares was sure they were about to start a fight. She tried to push her way out but the boys pulled her back. _"Where are you going, Umi-chan?"_ they said.

She gave them a deadly look. _"Out of my way!"_ she yelled and tried once more to push through them. But they laughed and pushed her with more force against the counter.

Rui and Akira, had already reached next to Sojiro. They gave a wave at Yuki, who had no idea what was really going on. _"Sojiro, you cannot get in a fight here!"_ Rui whispered at him as he nodded in the edge of his eyes the _'wicked_ ' girl and few boys. Though he ignored them.

Sojiro looked at his friend and smiled _"Don't worry!_ " Then he gazed at Janpei _"Really happy to meet you! I see you keep my girl entertained!"_

Janpei nodded and gave him a death smile. _"We were having some fun!"_

Yuki was tottally lost. She had no idea what was going on. _'His girl'_ she noted. That confused her more. She looked at Janpei feeling a bit bad. Because in a way what Umi had planned almost came true.

 _"Thank you for keeping her company! You can go now!"_ Sojiro said clear and loudly. He had no intention to give Yuki back. He hugged her tighter, making sure the boy would get the message.

 _"Fine with me! Although, we have unfinished business!"_ Junpei voiced and step aside _"Good night, Yuki-chan! I will see you tomorrow!"_

Yuki tried to pushed Sojiro off her. She was relay pissed now. _"How are you treating my friend? Whose girl? Have you lost it?"_

Sojiro only smiled at her reaction. He dragged her across the dance floor, where he was sitting. _"Sit with us!_ " he said, but it was surely an order.

Yuki hissed and sat down. This time she wouldn't let him be. She would get all her answers. She was happy in a way to see Sojiro jealous. But that wasn't enough. He was only acting like a spoiled boy, with out thinking her feelings.

On the other side of the bar, Umi was dealing with more serious problems. The boys weren't letting her be. They had secured her and trying to have her following them. She stopped being nice and became more aggressive.

 _"I told you! I'm not following any of you! So let me be!"_ she uttered as she draw her arm with force trying to free herself.

The boys laughed. The taller one grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer _"We had good time until now! Let's not break our fun!"_

Umi looked around until she spotted Yiki with Sojiro. At least she knew her friend was safe. She tried to call her, but the music was too loud and Yuki couldn't hear anything. " _Hey, guys really lets stop here."_ Umi suggested with a calmer voice.

But the team of 3 didn't cooperate. They dragged and pulled Umi as hard as they could until the reached the back entrance. People noticed, but no one really did anything. After all the light and music didn't show exactly how forceful they were treating her. Umi struggled to free herself. But if she managed to free one hand, the other was grabbed. After few moments, they managed to drag Umi in the back alley of the Club.

Her jacket and phone was still inside the club. Outside it was really cold, and it was cloudy. Few drops of rain would fall here and there. The boys freed her. But she was trapped between them and the dead end of the alley. She tried to keep it together. Although she was scared to death. Her body was shaking, and her brain couldn't work. She stepped back until she bumped at the wall behind her. She knew she had reached the end of the narrow street. The boys got closer one at her left, the other on her right and the tall one in frond of her.

The tall one touched her face and turned her to look him. _"See now! We can have some more fun!"_ he mocked her as his eyes looked all over her.

The other boy on the right started pulling on her silk shirt. Until he ripped it off. Umi had to cross her arms and hide her chest. She was not wearing any bra beneath. She started crying. _"Just, Let me be!"_ she said with a broken voice. She wanted to call for help. But who would really come. Until now, Umi dealt with any misfortune on her own. Her friend was few steps away and still there was no one to help her. She gathered all her force and tried to escape one more time. But the boys crushed her back against the wall.

 _"Aw! How sweet she cries!"_ They mocked her a bit more before they would start their fun.

Meanwhile, (inside the club) Akira joined Sojiro and Yuki, and few minutes after Rui. Yuki that was now feeling a bit calmer gazed around looking for Umi. She had noticed the boys were a bit off.

 _"Yuki are you alright!"_ Akira asked her. Just making sure his stupid friend Sojiro didn't hurt the girl with his fine idea to interrupt her night out.

Yuki nodded _"I'm Okay!_ " She stood up still searching for Umi. _"What happened to Umi? She was just over there?"_ she said.

Akira search the room _"She probably left. She had friends with her right?"_

Yuki shook her head _"No, no! Those weren't any friends of ours. They just ended up with us._ " Yuki said more worried now.

Rui took a closer look at the counter. He spotted the drinks and Umi's phone there. He was sure the _'wicked_ ' girl would never leave her phone. His thoughts were cut off when the waiter brought some more drinks. Rui stood up and lean closer to him. He asked him if he noted where the girl went. He pointed him at the back door of the store. _"She went that way with her friends."_ the waiter replied.

 _"Damn!"_ Rui yelled loudly. He could read people, and those three seemed bad news. He only choose to ignore Umi as he always did. But now things sounded serious. He run off, jumping across the counter and out of the club, leaving the rest with questions.

 ** _((~ upcoming chapter 6 ~ ))_**


	6. Unknown Emotions

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc_**

* * *

 _ **~ Chapter Six:**_ _ **Unknown Emotions ~**_

* * *

Umi trying to assuage her growing anxiety, leaned against the cold wall behind her. She heard a clap sound that was coming from far away, that follow by a distant closing door sound. In her stress state she thought that someone was coming. Then she realized that couldn't be the case. She'd been in den in view of the Club's back door, even since the three boys narrowed her at that alley. She decided she had imagine it. There were no lights around the alley. Only the moon and the Clubs Logo. She and the boys could see the basic, but not the details.

The three boys had enough playing with her. Now they wanted more than that. She took another step towards the wall. But there was no more way to hide herself in. She froze, silent over took the alley for few seconds. An slowly and eerily feeling over took Umi. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She only kept her hands crossed trying to hide as much of her bare skin she could. Yet, she had to find a way to escape her well-being, even her life could be possibly be at stake. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer, while the boys were pulling her against the rocky ground. Her skin was filled with some bruises showing the fight she gave to escape, but never succeeded. Her heart pounded so loudly, that she was sure everyone could hear it. She Opened her eyes and took a deep breath, but her body wasn't obeying her.

 _"Come on, now! Why are you struggling! You can not over power us!_ " the tall boy yelled at her and slapped her. Few drops of blood appeared against her lips. Her eyes still in tears with no power to move.

Suddenly, footsteps light but also powerful interrupted the yells of the boy. A shadow that was peering into the darkness, it slowly and quietly leaned closer, lighting up the place. She took one more breath, and she turned her head gazing at the destination were the light was coming. A man dressed in white was standing there. She blinked once, and blinked again. She was surely dreaming. No, no one would ever come to save her.

 _"I would stop now, If I were you!"_ a loud soft voice demanded. The man that was dressed in white walked few steps closer.

 _"Heh!_ Look sweetie there come someone to save you!" the tall boy mocked her and stood up gazing at the man. The two others kept Umi pinned against the ground. _"We cannot do that! But we can let you have your fun when we are finished."_

The man dressed in white, chuckled. _"I wasn't asking!_ " he made it clear and stormed against the tall boy. It took only two punches and he faced the ground. He took two more steps, glaring at the two others. He didn't need to say anything more. The boys picked up their friends and vanished. _"And make sure you don't do coward things like that ever again._ " he added with the same demanding voice.

Then, he took step after step until he reached Umi. He knelt close to the girl and helped her to sit up. With her heart pounding, she inched a little closer to the man. Only then she noticed it was Rui. Her body wasn't still cooperating to help her move. But the confusion was clear in her face. Before even thanking him. She only asked " _Why?"_

Rui gazed at the _'wicked'_ girl. Only now she didn't look as wicked as before. She looked scared and beaten. Like life was taken from her. He didn't like what he was seeing. He preferred her with her wicked looks and the evil talks. _"Let's take you out of here!_ " Rui told her with a sweeter tone. She rose her eyes and pinned them against his. She froze once more, she never thought that cold eyes could turn to have such a worried look. Her heart almost cracked. Honestly, she never seen someone gazing so worried at her. She wasn't even sure if the person she was looking now was the same as the one she slapped a night ago. Maybe she was dreaming!

Rui, took off his white jacket. He flipped it over and placed it around her shoulders. _"Wear it!"_ he demanded. He had seen enough of her bare skin and chest.

Umi only then noticed that she had freed her hands. She dropped her eyes ashamed. She lifted her arms and wore the sleeves. But she didn't have the energy to zipped it. She only tried to cover as much as she could of her nuder self.

Rui, gazed at her again. Once again, she could feel shame. That was a new face expression Rui had just noticed. He lean closer and slowly zipped his jacket. Then he placed his arms around her and lifted her up. After he made sure the girl couldn't walk. He skipped her from the ground against his arms.

Umi almost fainted. She felt strong arms around her, keeping her safe. Again she wanted to ask, why? But there was something more important. _"Yuki.. is she fine!"_ Umi asked worried about her friend. She remembered she left her with Sojiro, but still she had to make sure.

Rui, cracked a smile at her. " _The 'wicked' girl cares about someone?_ " he told her as he walked out of the alley at the main road. " _Yuki is fine! Don't worry!"_ he honestly answered her back and placed her inside his car.

She grabbed softly against his sleeve, making Rui to turn and face her. _"Where are we going?_ _Yuki, my things are inside the club"_ she asked with broken words confused.

Rui freed himself of her grip and moved around the car and stepped inside. _"I don't think you want Yuki to see you like that today. Yuki will be fine. It's better if you and her don't go home today. Just in case. As for you things wait..."_ he explained. He lifted his phone and called Akira. He would could Sojiro, but he was sure today he was dealing with his own demons. _"Akira, I found Umi. Things happened she is fine, so tell Yuki not to worry... pick her mobile and jacket. And make sure that Yuki doesn't go at her home. ... could be dangerous... i'll brief you in later on..."_ he ended the call. " _Are we good now!"_ Rui added gazing at the broken girl beside him.

 _"Yes..." Umi nodded "but where.."_ She wanted to ask where she would stay tonight. But she lost most of her senses and fainted against the car seat.

Rui gave her few more glances and then he lean in, to make sure to get her the safety belt on. He never imagined his night would end up like that. Then he started the engine and drove off.

Mean while, inside the Club, Akira was sharing with Yuki the news. _"It was Rui, he found Umi. She is alright. But Yuki you have to stay with us tonight. It can be dangerous to go home."_

Sojiro widen his eyes, his jealously left him for a bit. _"What happened?"_ he asked serious, and grabbed Yuki's hand.

 _"I'm not sure. Rui only said he will explain later!"_ Akira responded.

Yuki felt her heart back to place " _Thankfully nothing bad happened to her. Wait Rui is with Umi?"_ she tilted her head confused _"And she is alive!"_

The boys laughed at Yuki's innocent reaction. " _Why you thought Rui would ever hurt Umi?"_ Akira said _"I thought Yuki knew what type of people we are."_

 _"Akira-san I know. But have you seen Rui around Umi. I haven't seen colder looks, before."_ Yuki explained honestly.

Akira saw the looks and the odd behavior of Rui the other day. And honestly he saw more than the others. But again he didn't care about the girl so he didn't pay much attention. _"Rui can do that. Kill you with his coldness!"_ Akira joked around.

Sojiro grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled her up. _"You'll stay with me tonight."_ he announced. Silence over took the place. Akira thought his friend was joking. _"Akira make sure you get their things and pay the bill."_ he added and dragged Yuki outside.

Yuki although she acted like she was struggling. Honestly, she was enjoying Sojiro's jealous face and over reaction. " _Let me go! I am not following you!"_ Yuki yelled and hit his arm _'trying'_ to escape.

He pause and freed her. _"Let's go!"_ he said waiting at Yuki's reaction.

There she was standing in front of his bike. She rubbed her eyes. ' _There was no way Sojiro would let her sit, right?_ ' She pointed at his bike. "Me ..can sit ..here!" she said with a spamming voice.

Sojiro nodded as he climbed on his bike and gave her his helmet. _"Hope in!"_ he said with a sweet tone. Tonight was a big, very big night for Sojiro. When he noticed that he could loose Yuki just like that. It was not really that he was jealous only. He felt his heart break for the first time. He had to tell her what she meant. How important she was for him.

Yuki sat behind him. When she felt her hips touch the bikes seat, she started crying. She was sure she would never sit in his bike. Even if he ended up ever dating she was so sure than no girl would ever sit there. But there she was sitting next to him. And she owned it all to Umi. If she didn't make her plan tonight things would never take that turn. Yuki placed her arms around Sojiro.

He turned on the engine and pressed the gas. The noise was so high, but Yuki heard it clearly when he said. _"I love you._ " Then she lean closer to him, and he drove at his home. They didn't talk at all after that. They didn't to have to say anything else. The message was clear. They became a couple. Yuki spend the night with Sojiro. Sojiro had slept with so many women. But having next to you the one your love, was priceless. That night Sojiro, as well as Yuki would remember for long time. That miracles could still happened, Yuki didn't believed last night. She wanted to ask him, since when he was in love. Why he was in love? And so many other things. But Sojiro covered her curiosity with only few words _"We've the rest of our life to answer you that!"_

 ** _And finally after so long nights! so many tears! Yuki managed to sleep inside the arms she needed more. And Sojiro, found the one and only special person who is allowed to drive with him._**

Umi slowly opened her eyes, she blinked and looked at the ceiling. It was too high up. _'How big was the room?_ ' she thought. She remain there a few minutes, so her brain could slowly get back to reality. She felt a refreshing and sweet aura surrounding her. She sniffed the air and it was coming from her She sniffed closer, at it was the sense the white jacket left. _'Gosh! What a smell! How could it be, that she never smelt it before!'_ Confused she slowly sat up. She removed the covers from her. She scanned around the room. It was really enormous. And almost empty. There was only a bed, (where she was sitting), few picture frames, and an arm chair. The rest were only excessive frames with thin glass. And although it was night, it seemed so bright.

Suddenly the door opened and Rui walked inside. He was holding clothes. Some casual sport white clothes. He placed them next to Umi. _"Are you alright?_ " he asked her again. He wasn't ignoring her. Or giving her any odd looks. Honestly that scared her. She thought, that Rui really hated her. She never imagined he would rescue her and even have a normal chat with her.

She looked at him confused and nodded _"I'm fine. Totally functional!_ " she mumbled with a low tone. She tried to stand up fast, to show him that she was alright. But she lost her balanced and almost fall.

Rui cracked a smile and grabbed her. _"I can see that!"_ he answered with his eyes pinned on her. _"On your left is the bathroom. Have a shower, change your clothes and rest."_ he suggested _"Can you reach the bath room or you need help?"_

Umi stepped backed and regained her balance _"No, I can walk! I wasn't injured or anything!"_

The smile on Ruis face remain. The tough act made him gaze on her more He lean closer and clean the blood from her lips. _"I see that. You weren't injured!"_

Umi blinked as she recalled, Rui was able to read her since the first day they met. That has not changed. He could still read threw her lines. Not anyone really did that. Although, he never managed to read everything but he slowly found that he had misjudged the _'wicked_ ' girl.

 _"Ah, that is nothing. I meant, My limps aren't hurt I can walk."_ she ensured him. She picked up the clothes and gave a last glance at Rui. Then she walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She took her clothes off. Turned the hot water on and showered. Although, she showered longer than she thought. Her mind spaced out, remembering the boys that were ready to attack her. The knock on the door brought her back to reality.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Rui asked her as he lean against the wall outside. He was sure she couldn't be alright after what had happened to her. He hated when stupid men would hurt anyone like that.

Umi turned the water off. She wore Rui's shirt, and truck-pants and unlocked the door as fast as she could. She stepped outside and looked around the room. She looked lost like she needed to see a familiar face. She spotted Rui next to her, leaning against the wall. Patting and with her heart skipping a bit here and there she responded _"Everything is okay!_ " She even tried to form a fake smile, but her lips didn't agree with that.

Rui sighed. _"You don't seem alright, so you don't need to act like you are!"_ he noted. Then he turned around to grab and tower and place it on her wet long hair.

Umi slowly started to dry her hair and walked around the empty room. Rui lean against the window, gazing at the view. She pause and looked at the pictures. There was one picture off the F4, one of Domyoji and Makino, and last one of Todo Shizuka. _"Todo-san!_ " she yelled surprised getting Rui's attention. She pointed at the picture _"You know her?"_ she asked. But after she finished her question she felt stupid. Of course he would know her. Why would he keep a picture of her.

Rui nodded _"I know her. She is my childhood friend."_ he only let the _'wicked'_ girl know.

 _"I see. I see!"_ she only commented and went on walking around the room. There was nothing else to explore. And she was tired. _'Gosh, she was so tired!'_ but she couldn't just sleep in Rui's bed. And she didn't dare even to ask where to sleep. She still was terrified of what had happened. She kept walking until she almost pumped against a white Violin. " _You play it?"_ she asked again feeling so stupid. What was she doing?

Rui cracked a smile. _"No, I have it here so Baka girls will ask me that question! How long are you going to cycle around. Go to bed. You need to rest!"_ Rui uttered.

She tried to reach the arm chair. She didn't want to sleep in that king sized bed. And after all were would Rui sleep. Though Rui grabbed her softly from her arm and made her stop. _"Not the chair! The bed!_ " he added.

 _"But it's yours. Were will you sleep?"_ Umi asked confused. She gazed up at the tall F4 member. It felt so different now. She could see the difference now that she wasn't on her wicked mode. His house, showed how wealthy he was. His clothes, even his behavior. She had also misjudge him. Now she understood a bit Makino's words when she ensured her that Rui was the most carrying off all four.

Rui tried not to laugh, but tonight she was really reaching a new level of foolishness. He lean closer and teased her _"With you! In the same bed! It's king size after all!"_ Then he freed her and he walk at sat in the armchair. _"Please, sleep! Before you get dumper!"_

 _"Eh!?_ " there he was again confusing her. Honestly, she didn't like people who could read and confuse her. And Rui manage to do both. Though she agreed to get some sleep, before she would end up saying something more stupid. She stepped closer towards the bed and climbed under the blankets. She closed her eyes. But suddenly sat up and gazed at him. _"Hanazawa Rui, Thank you!"_ she said with a lower voice and hid under the covers. She was not good at thanking people. But she own him at least that much.

Rui caught himself smiling at her reaction. ' _Where was the wicked girl from before?'_ He also close his eyes to sleep. At least for tonight, Umi and Yuki were safer than ever in their lives.

 ** _((~ upcoming chapter 7 ~ ))_**


	7. The hug that come to late

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc_**

* * *

 _ **~ Chapter Seven: The hug that come to late ~**_

* * *

The sun made its appearance in the cloudy sky. Sun and clouds fought an imaginary battle, to determine which would rule the skies today. The clouds won, but the sun considered with references to its position in the sky (so it could make it self visible). A couple of sun rays managed to escape among the busy clouds, they landed against the gigantic room that was paint in shades of white. The first ray stroke directly against Umi's face interrupting her deep sleep. She lifted her arm and placed her hand on her face trying to hide from the light and its warmth. But the damage was already done, she was awoken. Her eyes refused to open and her mind to enter back to reality, for few seconds. But in the end the bright room was unbearable, so she had to open her eyes.

She tilted her head towards the west, were light seemed less shiny. She noticed it was the area where the armchair lay, and a tall slender figure was resting. Suddenly, the sun rays busted with force against the west side. The darker part of the room lightened up, making the view golden than ever. Although, it hurt her eyes. She refused to turned away from the dazzling view. She wasn't sure if she had ever seen something so beautiful ever in her whole life. _How could a person sleep so peaceful and so vivid at the same time?_ She linger for longer time against the the sleeping man across the room for long time.

She dropped her gazed, immediately upon his rapid movement. If it was the brightness, or the stares that awoke him, Umi couldn't say. Though, he also refuse to retreat from his lunar dream, to an unknown reality. The young girl, finally came to agreement with herself and lifted her upper body up. Her bruises released a dull pain that would come and go, depending on her body shifts. She decided to ignore it and slowly climbed out of the covers. She stood up yawning and stretching, denying last nights events to ruin her day. Though, the eerie feeling hid itself in the back of her mind.

 _"Morning! Doing better?_ " a low tone voice asked her.

Umi was taken by surprise, as she turned and found the dazzling man sitting up the chair. She wasn't sure when he awoke fully. But he seemed to be already fresh to go. How did he do that, Umi couldn't answer that either. She decided to ignore her inner questions and respond to the man.

 _"Hanazawa Rui!"_ she reacted awing even herself. _"Good Morning! Yes! A lot better! And you?"_

Rui felt his muscles aching, as he also stretched his figure. Sleeping against the armchair wouldn't rest your body exactly. He rose his left eyebrow, as he heard his name. Slowly his mind made him recall last nights events. Today, they would have a lot to discuss. Though, for now it could wait.

 _"It could be better!"_ he answered, making Umi feel some remorse that she ended sleeping on his bed.

 _"You wanted me to sleep in you bed! See now!_ " she commented, as she caught herself talking normally to the man she vowed that she would hate for ever.

 _"Ah! so!_ " he ironically answered with a serious face but warmer gaze _"I should let you sleep against the cold ground then."_

Umi nodded _"You could do that! It's your bed after all!"_ Her wicked sparkle would come to life but Rui's presents was so dazzling it could not let it to evolve.

Rui turned and stepped closer in frond of Umi. Facing the ' _wicked_ ' girl he lean closer and closer, almost pumping his face against her. Umi dropped her gaze at once. Her cheeks became redder. Her heart skipped again few bits. She wasn't sure what was happening to her. Why she would act like those fan girls. _'To close...why is he so close'_

Rui chuckled. He found it bizarre (and a bit entertaining), that the once _'wicked'_ girl would lose her words. He could do that all day. But he choose to let the poor girl breathe. _"Maybe, I didn't want to be slapped again!"_ he noted, knowing it would fire her up.

 _"Huh!"_ she yipped _"You deserved every inch of that slap!"_ Umi shyness withdraw and she rose her gaze to meet with his. She awaited to deal with one more cold look. But, she was wrong. Since last night, there were so many looks that Rui's eyes took. But none was cold.

Rui took a step forward, only to cause Umi to do the same. That happened again and again, until her feet tapped the bed side. He leaned a bit close again. Umi arched her back to avoid the close contact. _"Did I?"_ Rui played with her confused emotions a bit more. He was sure if he kept it going, they would end up in a worse fight.

Enough, was enough. The play time was over, he would leave the girl alone. As he stepped back, Umi' balance was lost. She tried to avoid the fall, and grabbed against Rui's arm. She caused Rui to loose his balance too. He unwilling threw himself against Umi, and they both crushed against the bed. Umi fall first, and Rui landed on top of her. Her left arm above her head. With Ruis arm holding it, as he was trying to keep his body weight up, so he wouldn't crush her. His face closer than ever against her. And the rest of his body resting against Umi's. The eyes met, and time froze.

And as they thought that things, couldn't get worse. The bedroom door opened and an older man made his way inside. He pause at the view. He cough once only to announce his entrance. Rui looked at the man and astonished called out _"Dad?!_ " He was the last person he waited to see there. His dad (due to work responsibilities) wasn't home mostly. Rui growing with a strict father, girls were never spotted around his personal room. Rui jumped up and dragged Umi with him.

All three were astound (each for the own reason.) His dad, because he just found his son on top of a girl. _'Rui, with a girl. Alone in his room. Rui on top of a girl!'_ he thought as he stared at both of them. Rui, because he was just busted in the most embarrassing way by his dad. As for Umi, it was the first time she came across with someone as powerful as Hanazawa-san, and they met in the worst way.

 _"Good Morning! Let's have breakfast! Half an hour downstairs."_ his dead announced and had already left. After of course he gave few glares at Rui.

Umi gave a light bowed and greeted the man. And then she sought a hiding place behind Rui, to avoid eye contact. Her bad luck was back again.

Rui agreed and closed the door behind him. He lean against the door and almost hit his head on the wooden frame of the door. He would curse but his father was only few steps away. Then he walked up to Umi _"Your clothes are inside the bathroom. The personal clean it. Go change!"_ he explained at her as he started looking for something in the narrow space behind them.

Umi sighted. She wanted just to leave that place. Those things were far from her leak. _"I better go! You already are in trouble.!"_ she spoke her mind out.

Rui found what he was looking and stepped closer _"You do not get it! We are both in the same trouble. You are coming with!"_ he gave her a bag he had just found _"If my father said breakfast. Declining that offer isn't possible. Go change!"_

Umi made her way to the bathroom to change. She noted though that from yesterday's clothes was missing her top. After all it was ripped. Rui shirt was white and too transparent to wear down. She turned to ask Rui _"My top. I cannot come down with this!"_

Rui pointed at the bag. " _That's why I gave you the bag. Wear what is inside."_ he informed her.

She opened the bag. Inside was a silk shirt black, with lace layers. She took it out. Her eyes were stacked. Umi never wore anything too expansive and elegant as that shirt. The price label was still on it. _'$2000'_ her eyes widened as as she converted it in yen. _"220000 Yen! Are you kidding me! I cannot accept this!"_ she yelled so loud.

 _"Sash! You wear this, we have no other option."_ he made it clear.

Umi, that let her wicked aura surround her again. She was pissed now. She went into the bathroom and close the door behind her. She changed as she was mumbling _"How does he dare to order me around? He is too much?"_ and more gibberish words, until she was dressed. The shirt was from a famous brand. She wanted to keep it. But it was too expansive. She fixed her hair, as much as she could and walked out the bathroom.

Rui scanned her from top to toe. She was looking okay. _"That would do, only!_ " he said and rushed towards her and turned her around.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Umi asked confused, as she felt him lifting her hair up and forming a ban.

 _"That looks much better! Let's go!_ " he told her.

* * *

Hanazawa Mansion was an enormous place. It was not as huge as Domyoji's Mansion, but still you could get lost there. She followed Rui downstairs. Umi looked around, every corner would astonish her. She remain close as possible to Rui. She hated it when she was walking to unfamiliar grounds. ' _What was she even doing in a place like that!'_ Rui glanced over his shoulder to note if she was following. He had noticed her strange looks. And couldn't avoid to smile.

They reached downstairs. Inside a gigantic room that was placed a long table. She had seen once a table like that when she eat once at Makino's place with Yuki. The table was set for breakfast. The cutlery was ready, the plates, coffee, juices and everything else. Rui's father was sitting at the top of the table and two more sits were waiting for them. One on his left and one on the right. Rui walked at the right side and pulled the chair. He waited for Umi to take a seat. Then he sat at the other side of the table.

Umi gazed at the forks at the table. _Why were there more than one._ It was only breakfast. She was lost gazing at them. That she didn't noticed the girl that was asking her what she wanted to drink. _"Eh! Some coffee is fine!"_ she said and went back gazing at the forks. She thought and thought, and decided she would wait the others to start eating. She could see which fork did Rui used and she would do the same. It couldn't be that hard.

 _"So, Rui who is your lovely friend?"_ his father ask as gazed at the lost girl. But he surely looked different from Makino and Todo. That raised more questions. His son never ended up so close with both of the girls, and the old man was sure that he was in love with both of them.

Umi lifted her gaze, blushed as she was noticed by his father. _'This won't be a silent dinner' "Nakashima Umi. Nice to meet you!"_ she introduced herself.

 _"She is a friend. Things happened and I let her stay here."_ Rui explained shortly. He wouldn't give any farther explanation to his father. It has been years now that he stop explaining himself.

His father nodded and sipped some of his orange juice. _"Nakashima-san, are you studying?_ " his dad asked.

Umi knew it, she would have to answer too many questions. She hated that. _"Business and finance in Waseda._ " she gave a short answer. Rui tilted his head. He never imagined Umi to have choose such a major.

 _"Sounds interesting. But must be a difficult one. Which year?_ " Rui's father kept asking.

Umi looked at Rui who was about to grab his fork. She paused and waited to see which on he would pick up. Rui noticed her and cracked a smile. He let his finger run fork after fork, confusing Umi. She sighted and decided to grab any fork and try some of the cheese-pie, before she answered. _"2nd year. I have two more years until I finish!"_ she told him.

 _"And what next. Have you thought what you will do after?"_ he asked again as he laughed. He never remembered Rui to do any teasing in the table. He was always shut down when ever they eat together.

Umi nodded _"Master in Accounting and Business Law"_

Rui paused and looked at her. She really had thought it through. That amazed him in a way. He only followed the path that his father had chosen for him. His father also noted the young girl. _"Are you going to take over your parents businesses?"_

 _"My parents!?"_ Umi blinked _"No, no! I plan to find work here in Tokyo. Nothing to do with my parent's work."_

 _"What do you parents do?"_ the old man kept asking questions.

Umi placed her fork down and gazed at Rui's fathers. _"My father works as an accounter in a small company and my mother is a cashier. We are middle class people Hanazawa-san! As you have noticed."_ Umi honestly told the man. She didn't know why, but she simply talked with that old man. She didn't had to hide anything.

It even confused Rui. How was told that Akira had arrived, and went to get him. He forgot to tell Akira that he should also be in their talk. He, Umi, Yuki and the others had to talk about yesterday's incident. He excused himself and walked out the room leaving Umi alone with his father.

 _"So you are a friends of Rui's?"_ his father asked with a friendlier tone.

 _"In a way. Thanks to Makino and Domyoji, we know each other. Honestly, I am not sure. If I am a friend. Rui helped me yesterday... more liked saved me. It wasn't save to go home. So I ended up sleeping here. I am Really sorry for that!"_ Umi responded saying the truth. She wasn't sure why she would even bother to explain herself to that man.

Rui's father was confused. _"Yeah, Todo-san was Rui's close friend. (real close) And Makino too. And all though he thought them more than friends. He never let anyone stay in his personal space. Nakashima-san, he surely will think you at least as a friend."_ his father analyzed.

 _"Hanazawa-san, not really."_ she responded. There was not possibility that Rui would see her as a friend. They were hating each other few days ago. And only yesterday they could sit and have a more normal discussion. That doesn't make you friends. Then Umi got curious about things she never got _"More than friends?"_ she titled her head.

 _"Rui was madly in love with Todo for years. But she never thought him that way. So they never ended up together. And when he managed to get over his first love he fell in love with Makino. Well as you know that didn't go neither good. When it comes to love Rui is the one that had lost a lot. And the one that could step back for their happiness."_ Akira clarified as he had just entered the room.

Umi got more answers than she thought. Answers that confused her a lot. Her mind was spinning. She never thought Rui was someone who would give up the one he loved to his best friend. Umi thought none of the F4 would do that. They were to selfish. She only managed to say " _Eh!?_ " her words were gone.

 _"Come lets go outside. We have to talk. The others are already here!"_ Akira said and waited for Umi.

 _"But we haven't finished breakfast!"_ she said but Rui's father signed her that its alright she could go with them. Umi stood up and gave a light bow to the man _"Thank you for the food!"_

 _"Nakashima-san, apply to our company we do hire interns. I'll inform the department of public affairs. They will wait your resume."_ Rui's father made her an offer.

Umi bowed again and agreed. She would never say no to an opportunity. _"Thank you Hanazawa-san. I surely will!"_ she said and followed Akira.

* * *

Outside, everyone had already arrived. Makino and Domyoji, Sojiro and Yuki. All were sitting outside waiting for Umi and Akira to come back. Rui had already explained what happened last night.

 _"What took you so long?_ " Domyoji complained as he saw Akira and Umi show up.

Arika pointed at Rui, who was leaning against the nearest wall. _"Blame his father, who had to offer a job to Umi."_ he told them and sat down.

Rui gazed cold at Umi, like he knew she had already accepted. He only shook his head. _"Alright, now about yesterday's events. Who were those boys?"_ Rui demanded to know.

Though Makino and Yuki cut him off to check if Umi was alright. _"Did you get hurt?" "Are you alright?"_ Both girls were really worried about Umi.

Umi nodded and ensured them that she was fine. She knew she had to explain a lot. And she would do that. She gazed up at Rui. " _Okay! I suggested Yuki to go on a dated with Janpei. He was asking her out for long time."_

 _"Go on a date with a stranger?_ " Sojiro asked Yuki.

 _"He is not a_ _stranger_ _. We are in the same university. We eat together our lunch."_ Yuki said and sat closer to Sojiro making everyone to look at them.

Akira nodded _"Go on!"_

 _"Junpei suggested to bring one more friend. So it would be a double date. We agreed. But when we showed up there were three boys. He gave us an explanation that they all were fighting and he decided to let all join. And honestly I wasn't there to date anyone. It was more for Yuki and Junpei. So I agreed in a way. "_ Umi strangely told them everything that had happened. Making most angry each for their own reasons.

Rui glared at her more " _Did you know at least the three guys?_ " he asked her directly.

Umi shook her head _"Was the first time we saw them!"_

 _"Umi-chan, never do that again. On a date with more than one person. It suppose to be a date!"_ Makino worried said. Yuki felt a bit bad, because they really didn't date at all they only wanted to get Sojiro jealous. At least that was what Umi was aiming for. And he misread the whole situation.

It made Rui angrier and he walked up towards Umi _"Alright, you saw three unknown men and you just agreed to go on with the date?"_

Umi nodded again _"Yes, and everything was fine. They didn't do anything oddly. We watched the movie, and eat something and then we went to have a drink."_

 _"To have a drink? It was a first date, you needed a drink too. Whose idea was that?"_ Sojiro asked.

Umi sighed. She saw now their point of view. And she was really scared that if she said her last words, Rui would ignore her again. ' _But why would she even care!' "It was my idea!"_ she said again loudly.

Rui was about to smack her. He wasn't angry now because he got Yuki only in danger. He was also worried about Umi. He didn't even noticed how mad he was because she would herself in such danger. Rui grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. _"See what the outcome was. You liked it?"_ he yelled at her.

Umi for a second spaced out as she noticed that Sojiro had hugged Yuki. Umi signaled her friend and she let her know that the plan was a success. When Rui asked her if she liked the outcome. She gazed up at him _"Yes! I liked the outcome."_ she yelled back at him. Though she meant Yuki being able to date Sojiro.

Rui bit his lips. He was never so mad in his life. She was _'wicked'_ and _'wicked'_ she would remain. He raised his hand to punch her. Act that he never ever did. But his fist froze a inch away from her face. Umi closed her eyes waiting to be hit. Normally she would try to dodge the hit, but not today. Rui freed his fist and placed his palm on the back of her head. The other hand on her back and pulled her closer. She looked at him half angry half crying.

Why did he become so angry and so worried about the _'wicked'_ girl. He pulled her closer, and closer into a deep hug. _"What are you doing?"_ Umi complained trying to take the dazzling boy off her. But he grabbed her tighter and hugged her. _"I'm sorry! But never, never do anything stupid like that again!"_

The hug was a salvation for Umi and Rui. But made the boys and girls puzzled. But neither Rui or Umi really cared. They went on with their hug, as Yuki explained the more details. And Makino noted that Janpei was the same one who got her kidnap years ago to get Domyoji met with him. For now things slowly went back to normal. Umi was accepted by the F4. Yuki dated with Sojiro. Akira complained because he lost his playboy buddy. But Sojiro didn't care. He had found his special someone.

 _ **((~ upcoming chapter 8 ~ ))**_


	8. Chaotic Engagement

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **I don't own any of the names, and the existing characters. It all belongs to** **Kamio Yoko (who wrote the shoujo manga) & the rest who brought the manga to life! Honestly, we owe them a big thank you!**_

* * *

 _ **~ Chapter Eight: C**_ ** _haotic Engagement ~_**

* * *

Hours, Days, Months passed after the day that Rui had saved Umi. A lot had changed in the lives of the group of 7. Makino (who was pregnant) was in her 9th month and her due day was almost there. She and Domyoji, were busy to have everything ready. The room, the bed, the cloths, the diapers, etc. Domyoji, was happier and crazier than ever. Makino was in big trouble, she would have to look after two kids and not one (Domyoji inlcuded). Sojiro and Yuki dated official. They were always spotted together. That made Akira extra angry. He missed those days with his friend, the women and drinks.

Umi was also accepted at Rui's company as an intern. The money was good, and she was learning a lot of things about accounting and taxes. She met with Rui a lot. There was always a reason those two had to meet. Once she had to drop by some documents. Other times she needed help in her projects and Rui could help her. Or she just needed some advice in general. The problem was that she had to updated her dressing code, and her living expensive. To carry out that she ended up helping Akira and Domyoji, with their taxes.

* * *

 _"What do you mean you are moving out?"_ Umi asked astonished when Yuki gave her the bad news that she was moving to live with Sojiro.

Yuki took her innocent look and tried to explain with the best way what had happened _"You know Umi-chan. Our parents met this weekend to talk about us."_

 _"You had told me that you parents would meet with Sojiro's father. But I thought it was the previous week?_ " Umi said.

Yuki sat down on her bed and started explain what happened _"Indeed, it was the previous week. But when I told my mother who I was dating, she didn't believe me. I asked Sojiro to come over to prove that we were dating. She fainted and we took her to the hospital. She stayed in for two days. We had to change the date, and we met this weekend."_

Umi tilted her head _"Eh! That's what happened. So how is your mother now? And what happened at the meeting?"_

 _"Well my mother is doing perfectly alright. We decided to get engaged. Sojiro wanted to get married. But I am still not sure, if he can be with only one girl in the rest of his life. So we decided, we will remain together until we finish college and then we can get married. Two to three years are enough to prove if he means it or not. And since we will be officially a couple I will go live with him."_ Yuki clarified.

 _"Wait, Yuki! I cannot live alone here. I was hopping you would stay at least until the school year had finished. And you will have an official engagement? Why? I mean, when?"_ Umi asked so many question at once. She really had a great time with Yuki as her roomie. She never thought that Yuki would move, at least not so soon.

Yuki laughed at her friends reaction. She never seen Umi getting so personal and showing a more human side. _"You know for months now, neither I or you are ever home. So I think you will manage living alone. The engagement will be this weekend. So make sure you go get a great formal dress."_

Umi sighed but had to agree what could she after all do. The problem was were would she get a better dress. Indeed she lately was dressed better, with more expensive clothes. But she had found a way to do that. She would scan the storefronts, and note the outfit that was in display. Then she would get inside and bought it, so her outfit suddenly looked much better. Rui had also noticed that, but he was sure she had found a trick to do that. And he was right one day that the were standing in frond of a Dior shop. He noticed her outfit looked exact the same, even the shoes, scarf and purse, as the storefront. Umi felt ashamed and annoyed that once again he had read her. So, this time she could not do the same.

Later the same day Umi received a message. It was from Rui, he was in New York these days, taking his final exams. _"The plane will be ready at 9 pm. I'll send a car to pick you up. Make sure to be ready. Since its Yuki's and Sojiro's engagement you need a dress. Shizuka is in NY also, she will help you pick up the right dress. Or will you manage to find the right one?"_

The message pissed Umi more. _'I'll manage it on my own.'_ she thought and went out to find a dress. But as always she failed. In the end she agree to go to NY. She even got some money from her work. She knew the dress would cost a lot. There was no way she would let Rui or anyone else pay for it. She never liked others paying for her stuff. Although she would grab any opportunity she could, she wasn't the girl that needed to have others paying for her behafe.

She reached the airport the next day. After all it was a 14 hours trip. She hoped that Rui would pick her up. But Shizuka showed up. That annoyed Umi. They ended up to go shopping the same day. She was really pissed she didn't want to stay. Shizuka took her around shopping in the center of New York. With her help they had finished in two hours. The dress, and heels were found. Shizuka drove her over to Rui's college. But Umi come cross a very different Rui. He wasn't alone. He was surrounded by girls. And he looked happy and okay. Umi took the plane back home. She was half angry and half sad. But she didn't admit that. Shizuka noticed it but she didn't tell her anything. The next day and after 14 hours trip again, she was back home. With black spots under her eyes and jet lag she ended up in bed for two days. Or maybe she had more reasons than those but she never admit those.

* * *

Saturday was finally here. Everything was ready for the engagement. They would have the ceremony in Nishikado residence. Everything would be formal. Nishikado-san (Sojiro's father) wanted to have a traditional ceremony but the couple disagreed. They already would have a traditional Japanese wedding. At least the engagement could be formal, but at least modern. The time was 9 pm and slowly the group of 7 showed up for the happiest time of their friends Sojiro and Yuki.

Yuki wore a red long lace grown, with an A line. Sojiro himself ordered it from Italy. It was customized, only for Yuki. Her hair in a side ban, that would end in curls. Underneath black heels. With a lot make up, Yuki looked at her best. Sojiro also was wearing a black suit and white shirt. He was matching Yuki. The couple looked elegant and formal as ever. Makino was wearing a black dress. But no one really noticed that, her big belly of hers got all the attention. As for Domyoji, he almost showed up with jeans. Makino had to drag him back so he would where his suit. (Having their first child made him that way.) Rui (as always) dressed in white. He had shown up with Todo. Akira (who was also dressed with a black suit) picked up Umi. Umi, for once in her life looked different. Todo had found one of the best dresses, that fit her great. It was a silk (simple) gown. Black, with her back out. Long, very long. The heels were perfect too. Thankfully not too high.

 _"Omg Makino what happened to your belly?"_ Sojiro commented. He had seen her few weeks ago and the belly wasn't so huge.

 _"Hey, don't talk that way to my wife!"_ Tsukasa complained as he rubbed his wife belly. _"Isn't it gigantic?"_ he added making everyone laugh.

Tsukushi glared at him. He had enough problems dealing with her pregnancy now she would have to deal with her immature husband of hers too. _"I'll not get mad! I'll not kill him!"_ she murmured under her teeth as she noticed Yuki joining them.

 _"Hi everyone. Thank you for showing up!"_ she thanked them _"Umi isn't here yet?"_

 _"Akira would pick her up. But they haven't arrived yet."_ Rui notified her as he was leaning against the nearest wall as always.

 _"Wait, why didn't you pick her up?"_ Yuki asked. Rui was always picking Umi up (when he was in Japan at least) _"Anything happened?"_

Todo shook her head _"Our plane landed an hour ago, so we came directly from the airport. That's why Rui asked Akira to pick her up."_

 _"A! There they are!"_ Yuki yelled as she watched Akira and Umi walking towards them _"What is she wearing?"_

 _"What, did she create her own fashion again!"_ Rui ironic said as he lifted his gaze and looked at Umi. Time paused. Everything and everyone, vanished from Rui's sight. He only gazed at Umi. She looked different, like it wasn't Umi. Her hair was lifted up in a curly way, and her face was all visible. Her face (god her face) was so beautiful. Her body structure was also noticeable to that amazing dress. If Akira wasn't with her, Rui would have a hard time to spot that it was Umi. He had no words to describe what he was seeing.

Umi on the other hand, was annoyed again. There was Rui with Todo. _'Are they dating or what?'_ she had no idea why she felt so jealous. She knew those two were childhood friend. Honestly, if she could she would smack him for no reason. But she had to admit she lost her steps twice and her heart skipped a the dazzling view of Rui.

 _"Yuki, Sojiro sorry we are late. Umi wasn't ready! Did you already finish?"_ Akira asked.

 _"Yup, you missed everything. But It's alright. The party starts now!"_ Sojiro told them.

Rui scanned Umi once again before he greeted them and noted _"What took you so long?"_ he asked but still he was spacing out.

Umi glared at him _"I needed to send my final project!"_ Then she went and congratulated her friends.

The party went on like that. With drinks, dances, and many glares between Umi and Rui. Those two were almost ready to start a fight.

 _"Why didn't you stay in New York? I had booked a room!"_ Rui asked Umi after they ended up alone in the north side of the house.

Umi gave him a deadly look. She was sure he even didn't remember that she would arrive that day. _"I though you would be busy. So I got the dress and left."_ she aggressively told him.

 _"No, I had time. I could show you around with Todo."_ he answered her back not sure why she was mad at him. When he left from Tokyo they were doing fine. What had changed.

 _"It's alright! I saw what I needed to see!"_ she responded fast and furious.

 _"What kind of answer is that. Are you mad with me or anything?"_ Rui asked. He could read her. Something wasn't right. Umi lately never had that wicked aura around her. Today it seemed it came back.

Umi sighed _"Why would I be mad! You ask me to travel in the other side of the world, and you don't show up!"_

Rui looked at her confused _"I was taking an exam. And I send someone to pick you up. I would see you later."_

 _"You have even booked a room for me!"_ she said with a twisted mouth and more pissed than before.

Rui turned and faced her. He had no idea what was going on. _"Why were did you want to stay? Umi you are just not making any sense."_ he told her.

 _"Well with you. After all it wasn't the first time I ended up sleeping in you room."_ she said.

 _"That was here in Japan. In my house were i have more rooms to stay if needed."_

Umi attacked him with her heartbeat ready to explode _"You never sleep in any other rooms. You sleep in the armchair."_

 _"Is that the problem. That you couldn't stay with me? Whats the issue here?"_ Rui asked her directly. There was something surely bothering her. And this time he couldn't tell why.

 _"Hanazawa Rui, I cannot do that anymore!_ " she said with a cracking voice and stepped closer. _"Even if it means losing what we have now!"_ she added and stepped on her toes, pressing her lips against his. She wasn't sure, when it started. But, she was in love with Hanazawa Rui. Maybe she was longer in love. But since she had no idea what love was, she couldn't recognize it. Though Tonight when she saw him and Todo so close. It hit her. She was in love. And madly in love. Of course she knew Rui wouldn't have the same thoughts. But she would risk everything and anything tonight.

Rui was taken by surprise. His eyes opened widely, his heart beat paused and time froze again. He only moved when Umi withdraw and turned to leave. He grabbed her and pulled her back. He didn't know why, but what Umi started he would finish it. He gazed at her deeply, and lean closer. His lips touching hers. The soft kiss became wilder and wilder. He couldn't take his arms from Umi. Passion kicked in and they even forgot where they were. He lifted her up, letting the kiss continue and leaded her to his car. He drove fast to her apartment, not notifying anyone. Rui went on with the kiss as they entered her apartment. Clothes were stripped. Lights turned off. And they both went on with their erupting encounter on Umi's bed. Not sure what both were doing they fall asleep, after a warm and hot sexy night.

The others were dealing with more messy things. Makino's water had broken. Domyoji was fainting every now and then. The party was forgotten and the rest spend the night in the hospital waiting for Makino to give birth. And for Domyoji to stop fainting. It was an odd engagement to remember.

 _ **((~ upcoming chapter 9 ~ ))**_


	9. Everlasting Love

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey, again awesome people. Alright this is the last chapter. I hope it was at least a bit fun! Hoping the remake of the J_drama will be fun, like the previous version. But not sure it will be easy to replace the cast from 2005 version that easy.**_

 _ **Also thank you for the reviews, as well as reading my story! ^_^**_

* * *

 _ **~ Chapter Nine: Everlasting Love ~**_

* * *

A sweet smell of pancakes and coffee filled the room, the next morning. Umi sniffed and sniffed, then she opened her eyes. She found herself in her bed, under the covers (nude). She remembered what had happened last night. She wished she was drunk, so she could explain what she did. But she didn't drink at all. She climbed out of the bed and wore her robe. The room has still the sweet aromas. She needed to wash up and put things together. She run into the bathroom not checking, if he was still inside the house. _'But why would he be!'_ Umi was sure, he did it by mistake and he would be gone already. She had a fast shower and changed into something cozier and got out of the bathroom. She gazed at the small table and there was coffee, pancakes, orange juice and waffles. But that was not only what she found. Next to the table was standing Rui. A Rui with messy hair, with a T-top and his boxer. She rubbed her eyes. She was surely dreaming. Rui always took care of his image. Of course they never slept together, so she wouldn't know how he would look. But each time he was sleeping at that armchair, everything was perfect. Anyway she decided to pause her thought and face reality.

 _"Good Morning, Sleepy head!"_ he softly told her as he was pouring some coffee into the cups _"You want sugar?"_

Umi tilted her head. She surely was dreaming. _"What do you mean sugar?"_ she asked him in her confusion.

Rui chuckled _'his wicked girl'_ was so cute after all, when she was lost. He pointed at the coffee _"Do you want sugar in your coffee!?"_ he asked her again. Although he tried to hide, he was enjoying the moment. What Umi didn't know is the state of mind, that Rui had woken up. He was in a bigger mess than she was. He gazed at Umi and then himself and pumped his head so many times at the wall. (He was surprised that Umi didn't wake up.) He fought with his inner self. ' _Why did he end up sleeping with the wicked girl? He would never do that. Only if he had feelings. Feelings? Omg he had feelings for her? And what was it pity. No, that wasn't it. Then what did he liked her. Yes, he liked her. Wait... what? he liked her.'_ His inner thought kept going until he couldn't hit his head no more. He was dizzy for all the crashing. He looked at her again and again. _'Indeed he was in love one more time. Wait!? with the wicked girl in love?'_ he cracked a smile. _'She was a wicked girl. Nothing like Todo or Makino. She was 'his wicked girl'._ He smiled again. And again he has such big smile in his face that he never had. He could live the rest of his life like that. Messing around with her. Reading her. Teasing her. Kissing her. Loving her. He never thought it could happen again. But ' _Umi, it could only be you. No one else.'_ he thought and went to make some breakfast.

Umi rubbed her eyes again _"Sugar.. eh! yes two please. Thank you!"_ she answered as she kept looking at him lost. _"What are you doing?"_ she asked him confused as she walked closer to the table.

 _"If you mean in general I am fine. If you mean now... Pouring coffee as you can see!"_ Rui answered her and chuckled. He was sure he would enjoy these moment. Umi was so out of her leak.

Umi sighed and sat down. _"I didn't mean..."_ she paused and tried to drink some coffee. But it was still warm and she spit it out complain it was hot.

Rui gave her some water and rubbed her back. _"What are you doing. Baka!"_ he said and lean closer kissing her fore head.

Umi blinked more confused. He was acting like the were dating for long time. Yesterday they were almost ready to fight and today he was acting like that. _"Hanazawa Rui. What are you doing?"_ she yelled and pushed him off her.

Rui looked at her and smiled. _"Hard to accept it?"_ he honestly told her. _"I am messing with you. Let's have a long talk!"_ he told her and pulled the chair for her to sit.

Umi nodded and sat down. At least he was sounding more than himself now. _"You know!"_ she tried to explain. But why was it so hard to explain it.

 _"I know!"_ he said with a sweet voice.

"The thing is I... I... " Umi gazed at him. _"I kissed you last night!"_

Rui smiled _"Yes you made an effort! I kissed you back."_ He kept his gaze on his wicked girl.

 _"Eh?"_ Umi blinked again. His answers were not making any sense. _"I mean... wait.. and effort... you thought my kisses were not good enough?"_ she flipped suddenly.

Rui laughed, honestly her mixed emotions were worthy keeping it up. _"Yup, they weren't good enough. They needed my kisses to be perfect."_ he added and lean closer and kissed the _'wicked girl_ '.

 _"Hanazawa Rui. I didn't kiss you for fun! You get that.."_ she cut him off as she was trying to explain.

 _"I know you want to show me how much you are in love with me."_ Rui told her.

She hated it. Why could he read her so perfectly. _"Hanazawa Rui stop reading me. Stop confusing me. And more of all stop the secret parts."_ she yelled at him.

Rui shook his head and lean closer giving her a back hug _"I have no intention to stop guessing your thoughts. I'll keep confuse you. For many many years. Baka! I did too!"_

Umi looked at him _"You did too?! What?!"_

 _"I did fall in love with you. I fall... deeply in love.. with you! It cannot be another than you!"_ he honestly told her. Umi tried to pinch herself but Rui stopped her. _"I can do the pinching!_ " he added.

Umi's eyes were filled with tears. She was not sure why. Was it the pinching or was it what she had just heard. She gave in and hugged him back. After that day those two were together. They spoke long hours, they had so many things to discuss. But as time went by they only became more in love for each other. And although Rui was sure he would never be in love again. There he was in love more than ever. With the wrong girl. But after all, love is like that. You cannot be sure when it will hit you. And why. But when you manage to be in love, its the most amazing feeling. And the miracle is when the one you are in love with, is also in love with you. That's a true miracle!

* * *

 _After that, life was fair for everyone. The group of seven had their ups and downs, like all humans beings. But they were not facing things alone. They had family and friends now. Domyoji and Makino, formed a sweet family. The first born was a boy. He was somehow tough, but he really had more of his aunt Tsubaki personality. The had daughter years after. But she was enough trouble. She had inherit the curly black hair from her father. Her black big eyes from her grand mother. Her petite and slender figure from her mother. Her physical appearance was divine. The problem was her character. She was more spoiled that Domyoji, aggressive like her father and mother. She was ready to start a fight when ever things didn't get her way. "Scary!"_

 _Yuki and Sojiro, god married also. They had a boy too. He got the prettiness from his father, and the innocent character from his mother. A year older than Makino's and Domyoji's daughter. He became best friends with Makino's kids. After all they were all the time together. The funny think was that Umi and Rui had also a son. He was more a ladies' man, same age with Sojiro's son, he was also close with the other kids. Last, but not least. Akira had also a son. The seven have no idea who the mother really was. But he grow up with his father. Akira's son wasn't a playboy. He was a respected young man. Same age like the other kids. Those four became the new F4. With only difference was that the leader this time was a girl. They grew up together, and like their parents they terrified the school years until someone would punch some reason into them._

 _ **Our story ends here. The couple stayed together until the very end of their life. Their love was everlasting!**_

 _ **~ THE END ~**_


End file.
